Halycon Hearts
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Struck by tragedy, a Rogue and a Remy from different times cross paths. Rogue, a heartbroken X-Men member. Remy, a tortured, created vampire at the hands of Sinister. He stalks time feasting during an endless night, until he sees her. Now, he'll do anything to get the one thing he lost back: Rogue. Does she have to give up her humanity to be with him? Can they cheat time? ROMY
1. Here To Stay

_"Rogue!"_ All the voices seemed disembodied now. She knew they addressed her, but she couldn't understand what they said. Not past "we lost him."

"Rogue, say something._ Are you_-" Everything becomes a buzz. The X-Jet is rocking and turning wildly, they're not out of the woods, yet. Her hands were shaking, and when she set them on her lap she remembered she was soaked. Soaked, through to the skin with his blood. Whose?_ 'Rem-'_ "Rogue?" Hank and Ororo stood helplessly. Underneath them was a still figure that didn't respond to the rocking of the jet.

Kurt is praying, she can hear his words babble in and out of her ears. And Kitty was crying, collapsed against Piotr's broad arms. Jean's head is in her hands, feeling worse every time Scott calls out to the clearly shell-shocked Rogue. Logan finally takes action, grabbing the mute girl and dragging her towards the back of the jet. She's in shock, she cannot speak. She almost_ died_. Somebody did.

But it's January, in the real world. Rogue's skin is colorless, blue veins shining through. She needs new gloves or she'll lose her fingers; A new uniform or she'll catch pneumonia and he'll have to heal her, _again_. He tugs at her garments and she puts up no resistance. But, she doesn't want to part with his bloody, soaked trench coat.

"I'll take care of it,_ darlin'_." He promised apologetically, staring into her glossy eyes. But the girl was immunocompromised enough from her mutation and genes, he'd never seen a kid get sick so often. In painless seconds she was wrapped in a much more dry, insulated X-Suit and her skin was a screaming red, angry for the cold. Not a listless, lifeless white (even for her).

The sight makes him feel better, but not much. She survived for a simple reason. She can heal, he can't. He can heal_ her._ He would've healed gumbo too, but his powers don't work that way. He sees where her eyes have drifted off to and he pulls her close. There's nothing he can say, but he _can_ hold her. He'd reckon it's all she wants as she slowly begins to cry.

* * *

_Seven years. Seven years at the mercy of Nathaniel Essex, on a quest to create the ultimate mutant. Cutting, scraping, doping, shooting him into oblivion. Cracking his powers and building them up again, over and over. Searching for the ultimate life form. What he'd managed to create was tainted blood, unholy things. The things of nightmares. Nocturnal beasts that needed blood to survive. Was this his fan fiction? He finally cross bred his samples so much he created mythical creatures. Monsters of the night. Vampires. _

_Now, he had a new obsession. These creatures who depended on him, a liege he could unleash on the world if he so chose. But, all Remy wanted to do was get back to his one. His only. Rogue. The mutant had staged his elaborate death and whisked him off, mutating him into someone he didn't recognize. Something other than the cajun mutant from New Orleans. Hair down his back, skin white as snow. Eyes a piecing red and glinting fangs. _

_Eventually, Sinister engineered his projects to become too powerful. One broke free and freed the others, sharing a special vampiric link in their minds that nothing could overhear. One even he couldn't listen in on. He found himself outsmarted, fast. And feasted upon. His mutated blood was hardly satisfying, but it was one thing that kept him from regenerating as he always had. Then, Remy broke into the night from his bretheren to find his love. Hoping she'd understand, maybe even change with him if they find a way. Take this forever from fate. _

_The mansion was a hole, New York mostly rubble after the sentinels. All he found was Kitty, with an eye patch. Nothing else. _

_"She thought you were gone..." She explained, a tear in her eye. "Everyone else is gone, too. All except me..." He shakes his head. He won't believe it, that she took her own life. She was a fighter, she had to know he'd never stop fighting for her. _

_Seven years. She couldn't bear it. He'd let her die, trapped with Sinister. He disappeared from Kitty and he did not seek her again._

* * *

Rogue devolved into wheezing, hard on the floor of the cold jet. She was wrapped in Kitty, Jean, and Ororo's arms as the cockpit of the jet erupted into another argument. The women were trying to tune them out, anything to keep the heartbroken girl calm. It still hadn't begun to sink in for any of them.

_"YOU ASK HER."_ Logan snarled, so angry it was a wonder he didn't eject himself from the plane. Scott shot to the air and towards the back of the jet, all three X-Women holding on protectively to Rogue.

_"Scott,_" Ororo began. Rogue was in a fragile state, they all truthfully were.

"Rogue," Scott steeled his face. Unshed tears were hidden by his visor, and he was thankful for it. He didn't like Gambit, and d_efinitely_ not with her. But, he saved her life. And he couldn't help but relate with Jean, how he'd feel if she threw herself on a sword for_ him._ A passing thought makes Scott's knees tremble, just thinking it. Jean senses that, batting at her own eyes with her hand. "I want to go to D.C." He said, forcing his voice to be even.

"Cyclops-" Kitty begins, the look in her blue eyes surprisingly hard. Ever since the Mutant Registration Bill passed, he had a reputation as a 'slave driver'. Rogue couldn't handle being pushed any harder, and they all remembered how he took Jean's missing stint due to the Phoenix. He needed to find some compassion, and quickly.

"She needs to get home." Jean suggests, her voice tired.

"Why." All eyes, even Logan's dropped back towards her. It was the first time Rogue had spoken in what felt like forever.

"We just busted our asses, fought,_ lost._" Rogue turned away when his voice broke involuntarily. "Lost people cleaning up the government's mistake. Those sentinels malfunctioned because they hated us so much." His face hardened and he clenched his fists. "Not anymore. Mutant Registration is here, conferences will be held. We are talking to him, to the president. We put our_ neck o_n the line for his approval rating."

All eyes landed on the pale girl. "Ah wanna go."

"Rogue," Logan placed the jet on auto-pilot and tore towards the back cabin. "_Are you-_"

"He'd want me to." Silence. Rogue chuckled, and Kitty began to chew her lip. "He always wanted to thieve from there." A dry smile spread out on Scott's face.

"I know, Rogue." He clasped his singed, gloved hand over her own. "Thank you."

* * *

President Johnson stared at the numerous cameras, his entire campaign standing outside the shot. The second wave of the Sentinel Program had failed, miserably. Human civilians were hurt and terrorized, and the mutant team of the X-Men had saved countless lives (of the constituents who hated and feared them). Graham Johnson was a good man, one who got into office to help things. Change them.

But, he quickly found that not to be what politics were about. He knew what his people, his party wanted him to say. Republicans and Democrats were united under one thing, mutants. Against them. He looked up from his desk to notice everyone was frozen. He thought it was a prank, some shitty internet challenge. But, when the sky grew dark he knew it was something more. He adjusted his striped tie and swallowed. People were added.

A group of them. The X-Men. Even Charles Xavier. He stood in awe of the group, all different races and sizes. Colors. One woman with white hair, her eyes glowed white as a storm started outside. Lightning flashed, showing him how many there were. President Graham moved, but they didn't. They stood, stone-faced. Solemn. Some cried. He looked at all their different faces, a blue one waving.

"Hello, President Graham." The telepath began in a soft voice. "Please, do sit down."

"I'd rather stand." He answered, shaking. Rogue was clutching the hand of Kitty's and the other Kurt's. Logan stood behind her, his face as hard as glass. Then Jean, Scott, Ororo, Hank Bobby, Piotr, Amara, and Laura.

"Jean." Charles called, and she levitated a file forward. The president watched, mute. "There are the files of newly released William Stryker, and his second failed Sentinel initiative. The one we lost somebody stopping, saving innocent humans from their own government. One made to serve them." Rogue inhaled sharply, but otherwise a sound was not heard. "Now, president. You're about to be faced with a choice. We only come begging you make the right one, the one we know you want to make. Mutants are here to stay, that better tomorrow can _come _tomorrow."

A crash of thunder was heard, then the lights flickered. Then, they were gone.

"President, you're on in three... Two... One..."

"H-Hello, my fellow Americans..."


	2. Good intentions

Rogue took to the air preemptively, sure the telepath beside her counseling mentally with everyone else. The sun had just set when the streaks of light began appearing across the sky, like nothing either of them had ever seen before. Rogue had been an X-Man long enough to know it didn't mean anything good, not for them. "The others are on the way." He reported, dark eyes watching the sky in worry. "Stay, right here."

The people, the _ creatures._ They were heading straight for them. Charles could sense them and Rogue could just as well see. She tucked wavy locks behind her ear, staring at the horizon in determination. Nobody else she cared about was being hurt. Of that, she was certain. But, she couldn't help but get a chill as they approached her. One of them felt_ familiar_. She didn't know how else to explain it. Just that she knew them in some way.

But when he got close enough, she knew. Charles knew as well, and so did Logan and the entire rest of the X-Team that ran into the backyard. The man landing on their lawn with a staff was _Remy._ Not their Remy, he was dead. They all remembered the soul-crushing affair that was his funeral. Kurt shook next to Kitty, wracking his brain to understand.

He was Remy but he wasn't Remy at the same time. His skin was paler than Rogue's. And, his eyes weren't red and black anymore. Only red. And, Jean could've sworn she saw fangs glinting behind his mouth, but that would be silly. Rogue froze, her heart hammering loudly in her head. Logan edged near her, his eyes on the mutants who appeared before them. Intruders. Enemies for certain.

They weren't human. He didn't know how to describe it, but they made _his_ skin crawl. And, he wanted them to stay away from the mansion. Especially, away from Rogue. Remy's dopplegänger seemed just as entranced with her. Her pale, milky skin crying out for his fangs. Her dark, gothic makeup. Boozy eyeshadow, purple lips... A bit more refined than it had been a few years ago. More striking, dark like she is after losing him.

She stands before him in a black X-Suit, striped skin-tight turtleneck, shrouded in a trench coat the vampire can't help but admire. She has taste. Silvery strands tucked defiantly behind a pierced ear, he wanted to nibble on every inch of her. Kiss her. Hold her, for all eternity. There were questions to some, but they knew who the other was. Their lost love. Scott and Jean looked at each other helplessly, this was about to cause them all endless headaches.

_"Remy?"_ An emotion flashes in the ghoul's red eyes, and Kitty begins to whimper. She didn't make it far into the books her old roommate used to read, but it definitely didn't seem good to be the object of a monster's affections.

"Anna Marie," Logan calls, pulling her back to the real world, earnestly. But all she can think about is how, _somehow_, she's staring at him again.

"Rogue," Scott barks, only more protective since Remy died on top of her (if he had been protecting her and his team she wouldn't be going through this now).

"Well?" A mutant with black skin and white eyes beside him presses. "Do we star-"

"Go somewhere else." Remy spat, his accent confirming he was who they thought he was. He waved a hand dismissively, his eyes never leaving Rogue. Not waiting to be told twice, the mutants disappeared from sight to everyone's shock. The strange Remy flicked cards between his fingers as he pressed forward, causing Logan to step inbetween them. "_Chére?"_

"This could be a trap." Scott pressed, his face as hard as stone. Even if this _was_ Remy, it was not the one from their reality. It didn't feel wrong to Rogue, she saw forever in his eyes. '_We can' do dis here,'_ He thought, desperately. They'd never let her. _'I may even have m'self to compete wit.'_ Still, he unfolded bat wings and took to the sky while still staring straight at the goth. Even Jean gasped when Rogue took to the air after him, demanding answers.

"SISTER!" Kurt shouted, porting after her.

"Stripes,_ Stripes wait_!" Logan screamed after her. "God da-"

"What is_ happening?"_ Kitty asked after a moment when they were left alone on the lawn. This sounded like a fiction novel, not real life. Twilight, was it called?

"I dunno," Logan snarled, his claws out. "But I'm about to find out."

"Please, get her back here." The bald man doesn't have to say it, but he does anyway. "She's not thinking straight."

"We know, Charles." It takes a lot of restraint not to cut a nearby fountain with claws. "We know."

* * *

Rogue lost track of how long she flew after Remy. She should've been heading in the opposite direction, but for some reason she couldn't tear herself away from him. She had to know. Who _was_ he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? He called her _chére,_ nobody else would call her that. But, it was pretty sure he was not the same as her Gambit. Not by a long shot.

He ducked down and dove for a covering of trees, Rogue turning sharply to follow. He landed in a clearing bathed in moonlight. Exactly like the cheesy romance novels she used to spend all her time reading in school. Kurt and Kitty would tease her to tears until Jean put them on dish and laundry duty. His hair is still brass-colored, but it's winding down his back in a ponytail.

His skin is the color of the moon as he stares at her, his eyes smoldering. She sees the glinting fangs hidden in his mouth. This isn't some dream, he's a _vampire._

"_What are you_," Her voice is shaking when she speaks, staring at her shrouded in a trench coat as dark as night. He smirks a little when he hears her voice quiver. "How are you-"

"Where am_ Ah_,_ fille?_" If he knows himself, he would fight himself over the girl in front of him. So tragic, so beautiful. It's written all over her face but he asks, anyway. "What'cha doin' out here alone?" She inhaled, his husky voice sending chills all throughout her soul. It's only been a few weeks, but it's felt like an eternity. Forever, without him.

"You're gone." The wind carries her voice to him. "Jus' me."

He shut his eyes grimly. "Lost ya, too. _Chére_," He moved closer and his stone heart began beating when she did not move away. Her eyes were locked with his. She was far younger than he was, but that almost made it more beautiful. His fair, southern lolita. She looks just shy of twenty. Time has stopped for him, but he's become an expert on it.

Her face is perfect, just how he remembered it. Pouty, full lips hidden by purple and blue lipstick. Wind tossed waves framing her face, silver strands reflecting the moonlight. She's perfect. He feels his loins squeeze when he imagines her as a vampire, like him. How beautiful she would be, it brings tears to his eyes. Perfect. She must see the expression, because she reached out for him.

"Ah thought Ah'd_ never_ see you again." She whispered, both her gloved hands on his broad chest. She drags fingers down, telling a story just with that touch. Her pain was singing to him. Not everyone was a good candidate to become Vampires. Some were more suited than others, and all his instincts were telling him to turn her. Violently. Mate her. Keep her for all eternity so he'll never lose her again.

He inhaled her unique scent, imagining how sweet and purified her blood would taste. "Me either, _mon Esmé_." He sighed, pulling her even closer. He knew it was reckless to do, but he had been apart from her long enough. She felt so warm against his cold body, his heart that no longer pumped. This is everything he ever wanted since he freed himself from Sinister's clutches. _"Chére-"_

"Ah wanna be _wit' ya,_ Remy." She sighed, clutching to him as she shook. "Ah-Ah don't know _how_, but..." Hearing that awoke something primal and uncontrollable to him. This was his lost love, separated by time. Nothing would keep him away from her, now. His eyes began to glow, fiercely as he looked down at her.

_"Rogue,"_ Before he could stop himself, she was frozen by his charm ability. Her eyes lidded like she were drowsy, she stared at him. He grinned, sweat dripping down his brow. When she began to droop, he wrapped an arm around her. "Gon' remove dis turtleneck..." He explained, watching goosebumps sprout on her milky skin as he exposed it to the night air. _"D'accord?"_ She nodded dumbly and he continued, pulling it over her head.

She was quite young for her chest to be looking so inviting. She was filling out beautifully in this time, he tried to be patient. "Gon' have to unzip some 'dis uniform..." He continued, red eyes hovering over her body. With a bit of a moan, intoxicated by his charm, she nodded. He tugged on the zipper and cursed as her milky cleavage was exposed.

There, waiting to be claimed, was her perfect neck. Remy stared at all the unclaimed real estate of her body. Untouched, he would assume, due to her mutation. _'Mine, finally...'_ He thought. He never saw his Rogue as a vampire. Her cheeks flushed with blush as he leaned her over, his empathetic abilities in overdrive. She couldn't even move, dangling in his arms as he prepared to turn her.

_'Finally...' _

"Gonna make ya _mine_, girl." He promised, his voice trembling. She nodded as he opened his mouth, jaw cracking. He began to salivate, dreaming about how sweet her blood would be. An optic blast to his face halted that. Hissing, he looked up in surprise. All of them were there, the leader about to rip his visor off all together. Rogue lay sprawled in Remy's arms, her _shirt peeled off_ and her chest about to spill out of her uniform.

_"Get away from her."_ Logan demanded, the promise of death on his voice. His bluff called, Scott ripped off his visor and shot again, forcing the vampire back from Rogue with a snarl. Kitty phased her brother nearby and he grabbed her, teleporting them all far from Remy ."If you want your _head_ to stay on your_ shoulders,_" Logan shot his claws out for emphasis, wild eyes rolling in his head. "Go back where ever the fuck you came from. And _stay_ there."

Without another word, the Remy disappeared into the night. The hairy mutant growled as he faded from their sight, feeling like it wouldn't be for long. Jean looked around at her teammates in shock. "What just happened?" She asked, her mouth slack.

"I don't know, but I_ don't_ want it to happen again." Logan declared, peering worriedly at his incapacitated student's face. She'd dealt with enough.

"Think it could be a trick?" Scott asked, his forehead creased in worry. "Something to draw her out?" Logan only sighed as he took the girl into his arms, bridal style. They could never know with the people after her.

"To be honest, Shades. I don't know." With that, he stomped towards the X-Jet. _'Not sure which I'd prefer, neither.' _He thought, staring into the moon.


	3. Marked

Rogue took to the air preemptively, sure the telepath beside her counseling mentally with everyone else. The sun had just set when the streaks of light began appearing across the sky, like nothing either of them had ever seen before. Rogue had been an X-Man long enough to know it didn't mean anything good, not for them. "The others are on the way." He reported, dark eyes watching the sky in worry. "Stay, right here."

The people, the _ creatures._ They were heading straight for them. Charles could sense them and Rogue could just as well see. She tucked wavy locks behind her ear, staring at the horizon in determination. Nobody else she cared about was being hurt. Of that, she was certain. But, she couldn't help but get a chill as they approached her. One of them felt_ familiar_. She didn't know how else to explain it. Just that she knew them in some way.

But when he got close enough, she knew. Charles knew as well, and so did Logan and the entire rest of the X-Team that ran into the backyard. The man landing on their lawn with a staff was _Remy._ Not their Remy, he was dead. They all remembered the soul-crushing affair that was his funeral. Kurt shook next to Kitty, wracking his brain to understand.

He was Remy but he wasn't Remy at the same time. His skin was paler than Rogue's. And, his eyes weren't red and black anymore. Only red. And, Jean could've sworn she saw fangs glinting behind his mouth, but that would be silly. Rogue froze, her heart hammering loudly in her head. Logan edged near her, his eyes on the mutants who appeared before them. Intruders. Enemies for certain.

They weren't human. He didn't know how to describe it, but they made _his_ skin crawl. And, he wanted them to stay away from the mansion. Especially, away from Rogue. Remy's dopplegänger seemed just as entranced with her. Her pale, milky skin crying out for his fangs. Her dark, gothic makeup. Boozy eyeshadow, purple lips... A bit more refined than it had been a few years ago. More striking, dark like she is after losing him.

She stands before him in a black X-Suit, striped skin-tight turtleneck, shrouded in a trench coat the vampire can't help but admire. She has taste. Silvery strands tucked defiantly behind a pierced ear, he wanted to nibble on every inch of her. Kiss her. Hold her, for all eternity. There were questions to some, but they knew who the other was. Their lost love. Scott and Jean looked at each other helplessly, this was about to cause them all endless headaches.

_"Remy?"_ An emotion flashes in the ghoul's red eyes, and Kitty begins to whimper. She didn't make it far into the books her old roommate used to read, but it definitely didn't seem good to be the object of a monster's affections.

"Anna Marie," Logan calls, pulling her back to the real world, earnestly. But all she can think about is how, _somehow_, she's staring at him again.

"Rogue," Scott barks, only more protective since Remy died on top of her (if he had been protecting her and his team she wouldn't be going through this now).

"Well?" A mutant with black skin and white eyes beside him presses. "Do we star-"

"Go somewhere else." Remy spat, his accent confirming he was who they thought he was. He waved a hand dismissively, his eyes never leaving Rogue. Not waiting to be told twice, the mutants disappeared from sight to everyone's shock. The strange Remy flicked cards between his fingers as he pressed forward, causing Logan to step inbetween them. "_Chére?"_

"This could be a trap." Scott pressed, his face as hard as stone. Even if this _was_ Remy, it was not the one from their reality. It didn't feel wrong to Rogue, she saw forever in his eyes. '_We can' do dis here,'_ He thought, desperately. They'd never let her. _'I may even have m'self to compete wit.'_ Still, he unfolded bat wings and took to the sky while still staring straight at the goth. Even Jean gasped when Rogue took to the air after him, demanding answers.

"SISTER!" Kurt shouted, porting after her.

"Stripes,_ Stripes wait_!" Logan screamed after her. "God da-"

"What is_ happening?"_ Kitty asked after a moment when they were left alone on the lawn. This sounded like a fiction novel, not real life. Twilight, was it called?

"I dunno," Logan snarled, his claws out. "But I'm about to find out."

"Please, get her back here." The bald man doesn't have to say it, but he does anyway. "She's not thinking straight."

"We know, Charles." It takes a lot of restraint not to cut a nearby fountain with claws. "We know."

* * *

Rogue lost track of how long she flew after Remy. She should've been heading in the opposite direction, but for some reason she couldn't tear herself away from him. She had to know. Who _was_ he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? He called her _chére,_ nobody else would call her that. But, it was pretty sure he was not the same as her Gambit. Not by a long shot.

He ducked down and dove for a covering of trees, Rogue turning sharply to follow. He landed in a clearing bathed in moonlight. Exactly like the cheesy romance novels she used to spend all her time reading in school. Kurt and Kitty would tease her to tears until Jean put them on dish and laundry duty. His hair is still brass-colored, but it's winding down his back in a ponytail.

His skin is the color of the moon as he stares at her, his eyes smoldering. She sees the glinting fangs hidden in his mouth. This isn't some dream, he's a _vampire._

"_What are you_," Her voice is shaking when she speaks, staring at her shrouded in a trench coat as dark as night. He smirks a little when he hears her voice quiver. "How are you-"

"Where am_ Ah_,_ fille?_" If he knows himself, he would fight himself over the girl in front of him. So tragic, so beautiful. It's written all over her face but he asks, anyway. "What'cha doin' out here alone?" She inhaled, his husky voice sending chills all throughout her soul. It's only been a few weeks, but it's felt like an eternity. Forever, without him.

"You're gone." The wind carries her voice to him. "Jus' me."

He shut his eyes grimly. "Lost ya, too. _Chére_," He moved closer and his stone heart began beating when she did not move away. Her eyes were locked with his. She was far younger than he was, but that almost made it more beautiful. His fair, southern lolita. She looks just shy of twenty. Time has stopped for him, but he's become an expert on it.

Her face is perfect, just how he remembered it. Pouty, full lips hidden by purple and blue lipstick. Wind tossed waves framing her face, silver strands reflecting the moonlight. She's perfect. He feels his loins squeeze when he imagines her as a vampire, like him. How beautiful she would be, it brings tears to his eyes. Perfect. She must see the expression, because she reached out for him.

"Ah thought Ah'd_ never_ see you again." She whispered, both her gloved hands on his broad chest. She drags fingers down, telling a story just with that touch. Her pain was singing to him. Not everyone was a good candidate to become Vampires. Some were more suited than others, and all his instincts were telling him to turn her. Violently. Mate her. Keep her for all eternity so he'll never lose her again.

He inhaled her unique scent, imagining how sweet and purified her blood would taste. "Me either, _mon Esmé_." He sighed, pulling her even closer. He knew it was reckless to do, but he had been apart from her long enough. She felt so warm against his cold body, his heart that no longer pumped. This is everything he ever wanted since he freed himself from Sinister's clutches. _"Chére-"_

"Ah wanna be _wit' ya,_ Remy." She sighed, clutching to him as she shook. "Ah-Ah don't know _how_, but..." Hearing that awoke something primal and uncontrollable to him. This was his lost love, separated by time. Nothing would keep him away from her, now. His eyes began to glow, fiercely as he looked down at her.

_"Rogue,"_ Before he could stop himself, she was frozen by his charm ability. Her eyes lidded like she were drowsy, she stared at him. He grinned, sweat dripping down his brow. When she began to droop, he wrapped an arm around her. "Gon' remove dis turtleneck..." He explained, watching goosebumps sprout on her milky skin as he exposed it to the night air. _"D'accord?"_ She nodded dumbly and he continued, pulling it over her head.

She was quite young for her chest to be looking so inviting. She was filling out beautifully in this time, he tried to be patient. "Gon' have to unzip some 'dis uniform..." He continued, red eyes hovering over her body. With a bit of a moan, intoxicated by his charm, she nodded. He tugged on the zipper and cursed as her milky cleavage was exposed.

There, waiting to be claimed, was her perfect neck. Remy stared at all the unclaimed real estate of her body. Untouched, he would assume, due to her mutation. _'Mine, finally...'_ He thought. He never saw his Rogue as a vampire. Her cheeks flushed with blush as he leaned her over, his empathetic abilities in overdrive. She couldn't even move, dangling in his arms as he prepared to turn her.

_'Finally...' _

"Gonna make ya _mine_, girl." He promised, his voice trembling. She nodded as he opened his mouth, jaw cracking. He began to salivate, dreaming about how sweet her blood would be. An optic blast to his face halted that. Hissing, he looked up in surprise. All of them were there, the leader about to rip his visor off all together. Rogue lay sprawled in Remy's arms, her _shirt peeled off_ and her chest about to spill out of her uniform.

_"Get away from her."_ Logan demanded, the promise of death on his voice. His bluff called, Scott ripped off his visor and shot again, forcing the vampire back from Rogue with a snarl. Kitty phased her brother nearby and he grabbed her, teleporting them all far from Remy ."If you want your _head_ to stay on your_ shoulders,_" Logan shot his claws out for emphasis, wild eyes rolling in his head. "Go back where ever the fuck you came from. And _stay_ there."

Without another word, the Remy disappeared into the night. The hairy mutant growled as he faded from their sight, feeling like it wouldn't be for long. Jean looked around at her teammates in shock. "What just happened?" She asked, her mouth slack.

"I don't know, but I_ don't_ want it to happen again." Logan declared, peering worriedly at his incapacitated student's face. She'd dealt with enough.

"Think it could be a trick?" Scott asked, his forehead creased in worry. "Something to draw her out?" Logan only sighed as he took the girl into his arms, bridal style. They could never know with the people after her.

"To be honest, Shades. I don't know." With that, he stomped towards the X-Jet. _'Not sure which I'd prefer, neither.' _He thought, staring into the moon.


	4. Heart Beat

Logan, Kurt, Scott, Kitty, and Hank all looked down at Rogue's resting form in the infirmary. She's been out ever since she stormed off after the strange Remy. The short man let out a concerned sigh, and then Hank spoke. "She only seems to be sleeping, quite peacefully, I should add..." Then, Hank almost seemed to blush. Like he was privy to something that nobody else was. "I was able to get a DNA sample... From his saliva-"

_"Saliva?"_ Kurt repeated, his blue face going mysteriously red. He was not a strongly built boy, but he was protective over his adopted sibling. Soon enough, he was struggling against Scott, realizations dawning in his mind. _"Verfluche inh!_ Vhat? Vhat did he do to her? Is she-" Logan wordlessly reached in his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He shoved it towards Scott.

"Go," He insisted, looking firmly in his eyes. "Go grab a _bite._"

"But, I'm not-" Kitty began, her voice rising in octave.

"You're _always_ hungry. Go." He demanded a voice that not even the X-Men's leader could argue with. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and he did not want Henry beating around the bush on account of them. Groaning, Scott pulled Kitty and Kurt along with him. Rubbing his face, he turned back to the other feral mutant. "What are you sayin', Hank?" The furry man was already holding his hands out.

"If you're wondering if he's done anything to Anna, he hasn't. Although, your rescue left not a second to spare." He looked back at the pages and pages in his hands. "His DNA structure... It's, unlike any other human or mutant DNA I've ever seen. His red blood cells are nonexistent. His cells don't age or decay, either. He doesn't age." A dark emotion flashed and disappeared in Logan's dark eyes. "And, I see the distinct splicing signature of a friend of ours, a_ Dr. Nathaniel Essex."_

"Christ on a cracker," Logan snarled, his hands on his head. This was only getting trippier. He had too much training to accept things at face value, as what they seemed. But, it was all becoming alarmingly obvious. Some things were as simple as they sounded. And the man only grew more worried.

"If I may be _glib,_ Logan." Hank said, his face serious.

"I'd love it, Hank."

"The professor told you of what he saw during his time during Apocalypse. How this, paired with Rogue's mother's _diaries_ suggest alternate timelines and alternate futures." Logan nodded, his head already spinning. "Knowing what we know about Mr. Sinister, we can assume these two share some similarities. And Sinister is a deliberate and intentional scientist. With his gene splicing he's created what we know as _vampires._ And, from what you describe, it seems it _can_ be transferred by bite."

Now, Logan became as white as a sheet of paper. This vampire put Rogue under a spell and intended to turn her into some demon. He began to growl before he realized it, wishing the figure would try it again.

"Adamantium counts as_ steel, right?_ I'll take care of him." He promised, his voice low. Hank only huffed. "No other options."

"Logan, it won't _matter_ if he charms her and drags her off to wherever he came from." The thought made his blood ran cold. If he was traversing timelines, even Forge had not figured out that technology. They'd lose her forever the way she had to lose Remy, it was unthinkable. Hank notices his friend shaking and places his hand on his shoulder. "We will protect her, but she _is_ a woman. One who has saved the world. Some decisions..."

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Are you suggestin-"

"Not at all, that she should be allowed to change her whole race. But, we can't make the decision to see him from her. Imagine, Ororo and T'Challa." Logan's eyes crinkled at the corners at the mention of the African prince. Ororo was technically a princess. A queen in waiting, though still an active X-Man. She had found love with the hidden, prosperous nation of Wakanda's leader. The Black Panther, and the one non-mutant hero Logan can tolerate. He's a man of honor who stands by his queen's people.

"And face it, my friend. We all know what choice _Scott_ would make." Logan's cheeks burned a fierce red. Jean's battle with the Phoenix had only just begun, but it had clearly demonstrated Scott's inability to go on without her. Rogue and Piotr led the team with Logan on the field. If this were her, he'd have turned himself before anyone could stop him.

"Rogue's different," Logan half growled. She, unlike Scott, was a fighter. A fighter even when it wasn't the easy thing to do.

"But even she can't fight love. She's got a heart, just like the rest of us." Hank sighed.

"I don't call that charming shit love, Henry." He was twisted inside. She was finally happy. He finally settled here with her. She was finally on the path to overcoming her demons and chasing control, seconds of touch. Then, he gets winked out of existence. It wasn't fair, and whatever was happening now was even worse. He wasn't going to continue to keep letting the girl get screwed. "Gumbo loved her, fought for her..." He cast a solemn look at her. "Died for her. But_ this,_ it _ain't_ Gumbo. And I will cut him down."

Hank didn't down a word he said as he stalked off, claws still drawn. The doctor only sighed, cursing his affinity for Anne Rice novels that he shared with the mutant in question.

* * *

Logan found himself in the professor's office next. The telepath called to him, but he was already on the way. He arrived tense, his knuckles just healing. "Ah, thank you."

"Chuck." It was clear the psychic is disturbed by what he witnessed earlier that night. That doesn't make Logan feel any more comfortable.

"We must discuss the events of earlier." Logan snarled and took a seat on an overly soft couch.

"I_ know,_ Charles. What the hell?" He didn't reprimand the language, for once. "Were they really from a different _time_?" He knew the answer, but the telepath's state on the situation would be a good gauge for how fucked they were.

"It appeared so." He answered, his eyes dark and turbulent. His fingers were interlocked and steeped against his face, a million thoughts pulsing through his brain. "I cannot even wrap my mind around the method with which they use to change timelines. If the Sinister there discovered it, we must make sure the Sinister here does_ not_." Logan's face darkened, they had a long bill to deal with and the mad scientist.

"And yes, I am also disturbed that one of those... _Things_ has become fixated on one of our own." Finally, someone said it. Logan felt the tension ripple down his shoulders. "I worry for her, Logan. We all know what she's going through, but she's quite vulnerable. She cannot come into contact with him, again." Their eyes locked and the stare in the man's eyes sent a chill down Logan's spine. "I've even considered wiping her mind of it."

"Charles, wait-" No matter how much danger she was in, she couldn't have her mind messed with. Memories stolen from her. She'd never forgive it or understand, she'd leave. "Wait a second-"

"This could tear the fabric of _our reality._" He continued grimly. "Theirs? He doesn't belong here. He could alert the attention of things so mighty, so _terrible_ of our existence... It will mean our destruction." Logan's mouth was shut, pressed in a thin line. "And, I hate myself for even thinking it." He placed his head in his hands and Logan can see the stress and worry on his face. How did he protect them from this.

"I'll talk to her. We'll figure something out, but please. Don't violate her. We've always counted on her to make the right decision." Charles nodded, clearly shaken by his own thoughts.

"We have to _protect her,_ Logan." The man sighed, looking out into the dark sky outside._ 'Nobody else has...' _

_'Gonna be easier said than done.'_

* * *

Remy watched in disinterest as Joaquin and Malachi fed around him. He didn't start that vampire revolt, but he naturally fell into the role of their leader as they spread into the night. Feeding a years long hunger and inflicting their curse upon the world. At first, Remy only wanted to find his lover. Fuck feeding, fuck being a vampire. But once he found she was gone, he no longer cared.

Every time the sun rose, the crew of vampires went to another time's night. The cycle repeated. Children and women drained to nothing, helpless young girls left behind as vampires.

But, none of this was good enough for Remy after touching Rogue. She was all he could think about, smell, see. She melted into his every thought. She was perfect. She was waiting, in that terrible time. For _him._ He knew it. Because he'd been waiting for her to chase after him. To run into his arms, to bear her neck to him. Just the thought was more satisfying than flying around with the troupe of mutant vampires.

This wasn't what his life was supposed to be. He was supposed to be more. He felt his heart actually beat. He looked up into the massive, moon in the sky. _'She's awake.'_ His heart wasn't beating, but he could feel her heart pulse. Like they'd mated. Now, she was really all he could think about. He stood, his black trench coat waving around him.

What was keeping her from him right now?

Nothing.


	5. Visit

It was the sound of thunder that awoke her the next night. Night. Rogue rose, rubbing her eyes groggily as she looked around her. Infirmary, for good measure. _'What happened?'_ But then, images of the strange Gambit assaulted her mind. So like hers but so different. Definitely a vampire. And then everything went hazy. A spreading fear creeps up her chest, what if she's a vampire too._ 'How, this isn't real...' _

She doesn't feel any different, but she can't be entirely sure he didn't try. She hates herself for that not deterring her from wanting to see him. She rubbed her head, thinking about his piercing, red eyes. His freezing fingers against her skin. She got a sudden chill as lightning flashed. What was happening to her? Was anyone worth becoming a vampire for? How was she convinced she wasn't just finally losing her mind. That made more sense than a vampire Remy seeking her out.

"We were starting to get worried." Rogue felt embarrassed as her cheeks tinged with blush, as if on cue. She squirmed in her X-Suit as Scott stared at her, his even face forced. Jean had clearly counseled him on how the energy he brought to her would be dished out just the same. "I told everyone you were just sleepy." Rogue folded her arms.

"Oh, really? Ah'm okay, Scott. Seriously." No, she wasn't. She was just as confused as everyone else. He chuckled in discomfort, crossing the room to sit in a chair.

"Yeah, no offense. But I went through some peril with my significant other last year, I know you're not fine." That was different. Jean put them _all_ in danger, only Rogue's mortal soul was on the line now. But, as she expected, her friends are very against her becoming a vampire. She's not super for it, but she wishes her friends gave her the space to decide it. "And, I know I acted out of pocket. So, full permission to act out of pocket. Just, let us protect you. We don't understand what the heck is going on." Rogue nodded, not convinced Jean wasn't feeding him these understanding words.

"Sounds good, Scott." Rogue answered hoarsely, the memories of her real Remy clearly on her mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder before pacing out. Rogue leaned back in the bed with an exasperated sigh. What was she going to do? About anything? Just when she thought about slipping out to her room, lightning flashed. The power flickered. And when they came back on, Gambit stood in the corner of her room.

Rogue's breath caught in her throat. "Easy_, chére._" He warned, creeping forward as he shook. "We only got da night." She stared at him, so desperately wanting to accept his outstretched hand. But, she was almost certain he tried to turn her.

"You were gonna bite me, _weren't ya_?" She caught a chill when he smiled. Fangs, daring her to come to close.

"Aw, y'don't remember? Ya heartbeat would indicate otherwise..." Rogue's face was suddenly scarlet. What did he know about her heartbeat?

"Ah'm serious!" She cried, holding on to her lucid thoughts. "Ah don't consent to bein' turned, Ah don't." He held up his hands.

"Remy didn't come to convert ya," He lied, nonchalantly rifling through his cards. "You was jus' on his mind again. An' he sensed you woke up." Half truths always go over well. Rogue stared at him suspiciously. Somehow, she doubted it. But, she wasn't upset that he was there. He was the first thing she thought about as she came to. His ruby red eyes...

She shook her head, she had to exercise the mental strength she learned from the professor and not be charmed. Or she would end up a vampire, as well. She stood, his X-Suit still not zipped up all the way. He didn't adjust his leer, it was obvious he was admiring and imagining more. Rogue went red, again. "Y'didn't wanna see me too_, chére?"_ Rogue felt herself become paralyzed. It wasn't the same as before, but it wasn't good. "Didn't think about me..." Rogue blinked, the truth spilling from her lips like wine from a chalice.

"Yes," She admits, nodding as he closes in on her. "Ah _did._" He nodded, too.

"Remy knew it. Say it, again. Y'wanted to see me..." Rogue blinked, the words tumbling forth even as people rushed to the infirmary doors.

"Ah... Ah,"

"ROGUE-" She heard someone scream. They sounded so far away.

_"Ah wanted to see you."_ Remy grinned, floating out of the way of a stream of ice. '_She invited moi.'_

"Sister!" She heard Kurt scream, tearing her from her stupor. Grinning, the haunting Remy faded away. Into nothing, Jean couldn't even sense him. She sighed, looking at her shaken teammate on the bed.

"That's not good." She commented, staring at the spot he last was.

_"What's_ not?" Logan snarled, sniffing around Rogue. She smelled sweaty, but unchanged. He muttered a prayers under his breath.

"I did an excessive amount of research about the ancient race Sinister likely spliced with Remy." She turned back to Rogue. "He's starting some sort of 'turning ritual', strengthening his link and connection to you..." Logan growled, but Rogue looked at her hands. '_Priming you so that when he does strike, you'll practically be willing.'_ She didn't know what to think, what to feel. Maybe it was a trick to take her, maybe Sinister had created him. But, in that moment, she couldn't lie. She wanted to see him. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

"It's okay, Stripe." Logan said after a moment, sensing her elevated heartbeat. She appreciated the sentiment but it was hard to believe.

"Ah'm sorry, my head is too scrambled to make sense of this." She rubbed her sweaty forehead. Jean looked at her sympathetically, reminding herself that Remy hasn't been gone long. At all.

"We don't expect you to, sweetheart." Mommy Jean was back, she must've looked sad. Rogue scrubbed at her face a Scott hovered, then Kurt hovered. Kitty said something along the lines of baking something, and Rogue feels her head spin. She needs space, but they will never ever let her out of their sight with vampire Gambit on the loose. But, her space is important.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water? A _cyanide pill_ for Kitty's baking-" Scott elbows Kurt unexpectedly when he laughs. Knowing the girl a three years his junior, that was an accurate assessment.

"Ah'm okay, Kurt." Logan eyed her as she rose. "Ah just kind of need space." Everyone froze, their faces uneasy. How could they leave her alone when an immortal creature was stalking her?

"I know, bu-" Scott began, but Jean pinched him. Logan only sighed.

"Outside. On the grounds, only. I'm on the roof." He sees the girl wilt. "I don't want to intrude on your privacy, but there's somethin' after you." She nodded, deciding she was in the mood to take what she can get.

"Okay." He clapped a hand on a shoulder and walked her towards the door.


	6. Rituals

He didn't accost her in the moonlight, the clouds breaking to reveal a shrinking moon. He didn't touch down in their time for a couple of nights. Rogue felt her mind wrapped in a fog, somehow still connected to him. What was he doing? Why was she thinking of him? Her teammates couldn't help but notice her distracted affect. It'd been a rough few weeks for her, they tried to give her time to process.

Logan's eyes always trailed the sky, stalking the grounds for any signs of foul play. But, there was no sense tracking something from another_ time_. He felt in way over his head, and horrified this thing would take advantage of her fragile state. He knew what sorrow and pain could do to a person not thinking straight. It could take people outside of themselves. Make them do things they'd never dream of. They had seen Scott go through it, he wouldn't watch her.

_"Scott," Kurt tried, blocking his way. They'd never seen the college student act so savagely. Remy watched him with narrowed eyes, not fond of his explosive behavior. He would probably be in the same state if Rogue went missing, but he wasn't the leader of the X-Men. Scott was bedraggled. He hadn't had a proper night's rest in days. His chin was covered in stubble, his clothes wrinkled. _

_Kitty and Rogue were chasing after him helplessly, trying to get him to calm. To rest. To stop almost fighting Logan. Anything, but what he'd been doing. _

_"Scott, you're bleeding." Kitty sniffed, looking up at his forehead. Rogue had broken from his side, practically guarding the mutant from Logan. Her arms were the only ones he wouldn't breach, especially with Jean gone. _

_Yes, Scott was being an asshole. No, Logan didn't have to slug him in the face. It was hard for old feelings to stay where they belonged with this spectacle. Remy wouldn't be like them, he wouldn't make it harder. _

_"Just breathe, Logan." Rogue insisted, her breaths tumbling hard as Logan fought the dark, feral feelings inside of him. That was Shades. Scott. Turns out Jean's disappearance was wearing on him, too. _

_"I don't care." Scott snarled, his hands twisted into claws. "I don't fucking care about anything except where Jean is, and what they're doing to her." He said, dangerously close to Kitty. Kurt moved in between them as Logan tried to climb over Rogue. She held him back with her strength, Remy leaning up on his staff just in case. _

_"Logan, please. It's Jean." She breathes, her lip trembling. Scott would never live this down, but it didn't matter. Not right now. _

No, he couldn't imagine what Rogue was feeling. He just hoped she could keep her head straight enough to get through it. _'She got through the cure.'_ A Jean answered in his tortured mind. He must've been projecting, she always seemed to pick up his thoughts. Rogue agonized over it when she heard the news, despite what her friends had to say. It wasn't even about her life, her skin, or her relationship with Remy.

It was about safety. Making sure Apocalypse stayed where he was. Logan and the whole team had been beside themselves, and even after departing, Rogue changed her mind. She decided to stay the way she is. _'She knows she doesn't have to change herself, for anything.'_ Logan tried to let her words soothe him.

_'I know, but nobody's above being manipulated.'_ He answered back seriously. Logan subscribed and believed in things he couldn't understand, and this was one of them. If anything could whisk the girl away, this was it. '_I just want her safe, after everything...'_

_'I know, Logan.'_

* * *

She was about to forget about it all on the sixth night. For as feverishly as he'd pursued her, he'd just as quickly forgotten. Charles and Logan were relieved, but Rogue was positively heartbroken. How, twice would she have no closure for this love? It was unthinkable. If this was better than her having closure and understanding of the situation, she didn't know what to think.

But most, she wondered if he was struggling as much as she was. Had he found some vampiress and forgotten her? Had his evening feast quenched the his bloodlust? Does he even remember before he was a vampire? How could she know?

He was strategizing. Thinking.

He was hopelessly enmeshed in her. He could feel her every breath with his decrepit lungs. Felt her blood course with every heartbeat. He felt what she felt when she felt it. So, he felt the longing. He felt heartbreak. Her anger. He knew how bad she wanted him. All of it was intoxicating. But, there were some problems. He was courting her and preparing for the taking ritual, but she had not consented.

He was setting the stage, anyways, but what was he going to do? He didn't really want to take her against will, he was just willing if he had to. But, as he watched his bretheren create more of their cursed race, he thought about giving it up. This time that forsaked mutants to be overrun with vampires. What was there?

Just the ghosts of his friends, the people who died never knowing he was still out there. It hurt too much, that's why he turned his fangs on others. But, maybe that could change. Maybe, he could just go_ there._ What was stopping him? He pulled a playing card out of his vest, staring at the picture of Rogue taped to the back. He would have her as his human mate, then.

He had seen it in her eyes, if he could hold himself in check they could be together. He knew what he was asking himself, but for her, he could do it. He had to, he wasn't going to lose her again.

xxx

She found herself gazing at the moon on her balcony. It had been so quiet, people were daring to leave her alone, sometimes. No signs of the lights in the sky, no vampiric looking people skulking around. Nothing. Rogue hated herself for being disappointed. She had to move on with her life (somehow). She could think of ten reasons she should be glad, but she wasn't.

Her skin cast a blinding light in the dark against her black, wide knit sweater that ran to her thighs. She had thin, black tights that covered milky her legs. Ones not free of a few runs and holes. She fiddled with the cross pendant around her neck (one Logan bought her and insisted she wear). Could a little chain really protect what felt like fate? She doubted it.

When she sighed and turned to retreat inside he was standing on the edge of her porch. He gazed at her from beneath plush, blood red fabrics shrouded under a black trench coat that swept the ground. His skin was like marble, a perfect statue closing in on her at an alarming rate. Her porcelain hand gripped the bannister as he advanced.

_"Chére..."_ He sighed, reaching out with a hand in a burgundy and gold glove. Rogue watched with with suspicious, grey eyes but she did not move as he cupped her silky hair. How did he breach the mansion's security? Logan, Hank, and Rahne's senses? She didn't care. She felt that warm and fuzzy feeling wash over her, again and she stood her ground.

_"No."_ She said, setting her jaw. "If you want to talk to me,_ stop_ with the voodoo." She instructed, her face frigid. She dared to look deep into his red eyes. His face cracked into a grin, one fang showing.

"Forgive me,_ petite."_ He dropped his hand and she watched him, unflinchingly. She wanted to desperately to reach out and touch his long, auburn hair. But, she was afraid she'd never let it go. That if she touched him, she would get sucked into some fantastical world and never return. She watched him, her hands shaking as he studied her, drinking every detail in. "Hard t'control m'self 'round ya, sometimes..." Her face grew red as he grabbed a silver piece of her hair.

More beauty than the Queen Of Hearts, shrouded in a sweater that barely left her decent. His worst instincts spoke out to him again. He can turn her faster than they can save her, faster than _she_ can fight back. He can't hold her hostage for eternity, no matter how bad he might want to. He swallowed the desire to unhinge his jaw, and looked at her.

"Remy want to fight _everythin'_ he is jus' t'be wit ya." She dropped her eyes when his red ones became too much to look at. She gasped when he tipped her head up, anyways. "Come _wit me_, Rogue. Ah won' charm ya, nothin'. He jus' want to show you he serious." It was only a matter of time before someone in a school full of mutants noticed. People couldn't believe the twilight-esque rumors floating around.

Last time this happened, she didn't wake up for twenty-four hours. Her head was a hazy fog of just his face, his voice. His touch grazing her skin. She couldn't untangle their minds or their heartbeats. But, how could she say no? This was happening to her for a reason. She accepted his hand hesitantly.

"If you try anything, Ah'll send you away_ myself_." He could tell she meant it, even if her voice shook. Her eyes filled with tears and he wiped away at them, delicately.

"Swear it." She didn't know if she could trust him, just that she wanted to. "Y'so warm, _chére."_ He closed his eyes and immersed himself in her pulse thumping against his suspended body. It was like heroin. She made him feel_ alive_, again. "C'mon." Rogue gasped when she rose in the air, flying despite no effort on her part. She watched, her eyes anchored on this man from another time.

* * *

"Said somethin' about a ritual, Red?" Logan did not take the quiet days as a sign that Remy had forgotten Rogue. No, if anything he was certain he was plotting or biding his time. The red head nodded, clad in a lilac colored night gown that certainly used to look more innocent on her a few years ago. Both Logan and Charles using their restraint not to notice.

"Well, I used Cerebro to expand my powers and take in a lot of knowledge at once. _The Sempir Lamia Sanguine._" Jean repeated with some concentration. "They aren't supposed to exist anymore, but Sinister must've tracked down some DNA samples." She explained, her face grim.

"Beings we would know in this time as _vampires?_" Charles filled in tensely. She nodded.

"They mate... And turn others to their race via rituals. Ceremonies that are unknowingly incantations. Things as simple as phrases binding him even closer to Rogue. Y'see, he's a vampire, but_ still_ a mutant. Sinister unknowingly amplified his empathetic abilities. That's how he can affect even Rogue, who would normally be a dead zone due to the variety of her own mutations." She explained. "He's doing all he can to keep his connection strong with her, even in his time."

Logan's face was dark, deep in thought. "So he can _turn_ her?" He asked after a moment, his leg bouncing with anxiety.

"Maybe." Jean admitted, but she wanted to believe in the romantic side of things. "Or, just because he doesn't want to_ lose her_, again..." Charles drummed his fingers together, silent but no doubt thinking a mile a minute.

"He was almost _two fangs_ deep in her, Jeannie." Logan reminded, short on patience. He didn't care if it masqueraded around in their teammate's likeness. It wasn't him. Both of them jerked when Charles cried out, cradling his head. He was seeing something.

_"Chuck?"_

"Professor!" He looked towards the window, his eyes fearful.

"We have to make a choice." He said, the look on his face stunned.

"Charles..." Logan gripped his shoulder tight. "What'dya _mean?_"

"In simple terms Logan, that Gambit stays. Or Rogue _goes."_ Logan paled ten shades as Jean looked around them.

"Rogue's signature, it's retreating..." Logan shot his claws out with a snarl.

"If you push too hard Logan, we'll never see her again." He knew the man would never reconcile with having a vampire under their roof, but they weren't looking at many other options.

"You _can't_ mean-"

"Go after her, Logan." He hated the telepath's clandestine moods. They rose in frequency and intensity ever since Apocalypse. Logan didn't like things he didn't understand.

"Fine, okay. Red,"

"Already on it, Logan. I'll get dressed." He filed out tensely behind her.


	7. Ichor

Rogue stared at Gambit, his skin and the moon both blinding her. She feels like every night is a full moon, these days. Ever since he came. She'd been in too much a fog to really notice, until now. There's a sweeping, low fog, too. Is this him? Does it follow him where he goes? He was so, damn beautiful. Rogue had so many questions but her mouth wouldn't move. Her lips were puckered, her eyes feeling heavy...

"_Gambit."_ Her voice is husky and desperate, because if he doesn't listen they're both in trouble. He leans back, unaware that'd been moving forward and feasting on her aura. Her scent. He inhaled and watched her grey eyes go wide, still not backing down from him. She was brave, it only made him want her more. He noticed the chunky combat boots on her feet and wonders who was was dressed like this, for.

A stroke of jealousy strikes him, and he reaches for her. "Forgive me,_ petite._" She keeps her mouth shut tight, unsure what might come out if she opens it. She just stares as he rifles a hand through her hair, watching for any signs of something strange. "Hope ya believe Remy when he say it _painful_ to hold back." She swallowed hard, she also felt the magnetized pull between them. She was doing all she could to ignore it.

He watched her intently as her hands touched his chest, reaching to feel him. See what he was, what he was made out of. "I can't change, Remy..." The woman reiterated, the look in her eye saying otherwise. "I can't do that to_ them_." She follows, her voice soft. He had a suspicion the X-Men were her biggest reason for not wanting to transform. He decided not to press the issue, worried if he started he wouldn't stop.

He can tell she appreciates it. "So," He answered, determined. "You stay like dat." He twirled silver locks in his fingers. She searched his eyes for the truth. Did he mean it? She wasn't sure he knew himself, but that meant he was just as confused as she was. That was oddly comforting. Nobody had written the book on what to do when your dead, time traveling vampire ex hunts you down (but they should). Rogue liked to think she was doing okay as she intertwined fingers with him.

He sees the change in her stormy eyes, a shift in her facial muscles. "Won't be nothin' we aint' used to." She gestured to herself with her fingerless, biker gloves. He frowned, he always hated when she talked about herself like she was broken. Defective. She was a mutant, a powerful and incredible one at that. Her skin had never worried him, not ever.

"Dis different," He crooned, taking her face in his hand again. Rogue moaned involuntarily, unleashing the creature inside of him that took what it wanted. Rogue felt herself melt like putty, _again_. It was like being back in the womb, it was a feeling she never wanted to leave her. "Ain' _nothin_' wrong wit ya. Ya skin is ya skin, ya mutation ya mutation." He told her softly, red eye locked with hers. "Dis is what Ah am..." He stared at a blemish free neck. "Somet'ing that wants to _devour, ya..."_

Exhaling loudly, he let her go before he did something she couldn't regret. Rogue stumbled to the ground but was grateful, it jostled her back to reality. Not her hazy wet dreams of a cajun vampire. She looked up at him in marvel. He had charmed her, but he'd let her go of his own volition. _'Okay,_' Rogue thought, shaking in her oversized sweater as she stood. _'Progress...'_

"Everyday," He told her, his eyes glowing. "Be a battle. Different one. One Remy might not win..." Rogue studied his face, one Rogue spent every day with for a long time.

"We fight that battle together." She said firmly. He was brought to her for a reason. Before he could respond he moved swiftly in front of her, his movements betraying her knowledge of possible. His fangs were bared, seemingly growing right before her eyes. His brow was knit and she watched as he seemed to morph more into a hellhound than a vampire.

"Somethin's comin'." He hissed, ushering her back. Rogue didn't sense anything, but she wasn't a vampire. She heeded his words, trying to find the threat that had changed everything about him. She gripped his forearm tight, her fingers slipping in his.

"Wha-"

"ROGUE," Perfect timing (maybe,) she heard Logan call out to her. Soon, the whole team standing across from her. Everyone's eyes were wide at her close proximity to the strange Gambit. Cozy. Even their hands were intertwined before Rogue had the presence of mind to untangle herself from him. But, that wasn't their biggest problem anymore.

Two, human sized sentinels flew into the clearing. The sleek, far more modern creation sized them up, identifying their mutations. Their short stature alarmed Logan. They were more agile and could potentially still be extremely volatile. "Watch it," He ordered, dark eyes locked on the strange robots._ 'Who sent these...'_ He watched dumbly as Gambit, of all people, dashed forward too fast to see.

One of the robots raised a hand and fired a blast at the advancing figure. It didn't stop him, but the robots jumped out of the way before he could smash into them. "Back up," He ordered, red eyes stalking the sentinels. "If that blast hit y'all, it''ll kill ya." He appeared relatively unscathed, but dust and dirt was flying around him. Kitty paled ten shades as Logan moved out, trying to block as many bodies as he could with his own.

"What is happening..." Jean began, making a telekinetic shield around everyone more out of anxiety than actual strategizing.

"Defensive, evasive string." Scott began barking, quickly. "Hang back. If you can shoot something offensively,_ do it._ Jean, keep the shields up, okay?" She nodded, sweat dripping down her brow as her aura went orange. Ororo rose screaming into the sky, and Bobby and Amara both obeyed by shooting ice and fire in tandem.

Sheets of rain toppled down as lightning struck, halting one silver machine. Remy took advantage and crashed through it, shattering it into impossibly small pieces. He watched the other closely, watching as Rogue preparing to square off with it despite his warning_. 'What part of lethal she not understand.'_ He thought angrily to himself. He hoped she didn't have the audacity to die on him twice.

_"Chére-"_ He's there faster than Logan can scramble. He's there, even though a second before he wasn't. One of his hands erupts into a blast, but his fist muffles the energy and Rogue is unharmed. He was superhuman, a god among mortals. She began screaming when a spear made it's way through his middle, one made of some kind of metal._ 'What metal is lethal to vampires? Steel? Why isn't Magneto here to tell me-'_

Rogue's mind devolved into chaos as she contemplated watching Remy die a _second time._ For her. The thought is unbearable. So much so, Rogue can feel her eyes smoking. To the shock of the rest of the team, a searing optic blast tore into the sentinel, melting metal off the frame. Crushing her fist, what remained splintered into tiny shards of metal.

"Rogue?" Kurt tried, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the flawless fabric, torn by the weapon still lodged in his chest.

_"Chére._.." He didn't know what else to say, if this would kill him. If he'd be forced to leave her. The look in her eyes said not today. She can see Jean speaking with the others over her head, dangerously close to going into her mind uninvited 'because she is worried'. Rogue didn't care. This was _her_ choice. And her choice was not to let fate fuck her, not anymore.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, ignoring the growing panic of her team. Remy looked up at her from a curtain of auburn hair. He's somehow even whiter, his brow mobbed in sweat as he seems to hiss at the hurt. He'd almost forgotten what pain felt like until then. He nodded, sweat dripping down his brow. Rogue looks down and doesn't see blood but she can see the agony he's in.

_"Always."_

"Stripes," Logan began, watching her every move very closely. He's not scared of anything, but his hands are shaking as he tried to edge near her. He couldn't be sure what, but he had a feeling she was about to try something.

"Rogue," Scott joined in. _"Talk to us."_

_'I don't think she's thinking straight, Logan. Her heart is hammering,_' Jean reported, trying to look like she wasn't in sync with Rogue's body via the astral plane. _'They haven't broken eye contact in-'_

_'Yeah, Red. I know.'_ Logan shot back in his head, his eyes on them. Rogue raised a pale wrist and Logan leapt, screaming before he'd realized what she'd done. Jean yelled out, then Kitty started crying. Kurt, Scott, and Bobby ran forward as Ororo tried (and failed) to reign in the chaos. Rogue brought her wrist down quickly on the spear, yanking it from Remy's side.

_'Y'sure, petite...'_ Jean shook her head, watching Rogue carefully. She was communicating with Remy via a link._ 'Can't promise Ah won't..._' He warned her, honestly.

_'Don't care. You not gonna die for me._' She placed a wrist to Remy's waiting lips before Logan could stop her. He drank, hungrily. Thirstily. Yearning to feast since he'd laid eyes on her. But, this blood was extra sweet. It was the blood of his beloved, willingly offered to save his life. It's feverish, warm. Anxious. He loves it, he loves everything about the way it tastes. How is he gonna stop? He feels the dark thoughts. The darkness dragging them both under. He can grab on and never let go. Because he has to.

He drinks just enough to save himself, Logan separating them forcefully moments after.

"_Marie,"_ He blustered, peeling back his glove and touching the side of her face without another word. He didn't even wait to see how bad it was. She gasped at the sudden flux of his memories and he sagged with fatigue, fighting the urge to pass out. Remy stared, his fingers touching holes in his shirt from the spear. Her blood healed him, he felt better than he did before he came.

But it was apparent, more than ever, that she was supposed to be his queen. A part of him. The only one he's turned. Remy's only slaughtered and fed.

"Are you _out of your mind._" Logan snapped, shattering the ethereal moment. _"And you,"_ He turned towards Remy, his canine bared. "I thought I tol-"

"He saved me." Rogue cuts in, her voice shaky as she tried to make sure she's not trapped on a Weapon X compound. "Don't be mad." He said nothing, his red eyes studying the beautiful curve of her neck. How bad he wanted to taste it...

"Yeah, _well_." Logan sniffed, helping Rogue to her feet. "I seen cats play with their food." He anchors in front of her and looks ready not to budge. Scott and Kurt join him, their arms folded. _'Logan,'_ Charles admonished in his head, rattling the man slightly. _'You must...'_

_'Yeah, yeah. Fine._' His sigh caught the attention of Scott as Rogue and Remy gradually moved closer to each other, anyways.

_"Petite,_ y'alright?" He asked, examining her especially flushed skin. "You saved me." She smiled wearily, tucking silver hair behind her ear.

"Owed ya." She admits, taking the second to think about the Remy that didn't get to be with her, tease her, and make Logan mad. They planned to gaze into each others eyes all night, but Jean spoke first.

"The professor has suggested we all return-"

_"All?"_ Scott interrupted rudely, his face turning red.

"ALL," She repeated. "He insists." Scott is already stomping, but his tantrums don't change the telepath's mind. If he was capable of it, Remy would've blushed. He was down to try to fight his vampiric instincts, but moving into the Xavier school might be a bit much. Rogue reads the look on his face and grabs his hand, stroking tenderly.

"Don't go back," Rogue whispered, so softly he barely heard.

"Bien."


	8. Deliberating

Remy tried not to stare at flecks of dried blood on Rogue's white wrist. He could smell it, and though the wound was gone he was not above groveling to lick the remnants away. But, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He'd puncture her skin and bleed her dry, transform her before she could even think. He dragged his eyes to the cold, sterile floor of the basement so he'd calm. He caught her attention when he shuddering, battling the black thoughts.

She'd changed into a short sleeved, black shirt and dangerously short gloves, the distance between the two of them painful. She was so unaware of how he craved her. How her milky, flushed skin was singing to his fangs. Her hair weeping for his frigid touch. He wanted to be right beside her, always. The others would be down there shortly, there'd be lots to talk about.

_'What Remy do if dey don' let me...' _

"Gambit." He turned quickly. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed in a way only the telepath could make him feel. He wondered if he could read vampires mind. He was smiling, a bit uneasily with Ororo, Logan, Hank, and Scott standing around him (all with varying expressions of their own). The weather goddess and Remy stared, memories he hadn't thought about in years flooding his mind.

How long had he been hopping timelines, feasting? He couldn't tell, anymore. "This is the most uncanny thing." He followed, Ororo taking care to place his chair between the two southern mutants. "I hear you saved our friend, Rogue." His eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled. The vampire found his tongue tied as he stared at all the different, but familiar faces around him.

"Ah,_ oui._" He answered, Logan and Scott's stare piercing through him.

"We are ever grateful." Hank said with a courteous bow. Logan only arched an eyebrow. He still didn't buy it.

_"Why_ are you here?" Scott blurted out, unable to hold his tongue any longer. He was scowling, and his hands were on his hips.

_"Scott,_" Rogue began, her shoulders squaring up for a fight. She hadn't taken this tone since he freaked out over Jean.

_Scott had lost it. Nobody had expected different if Jean went missing, but it didn't make it any less true. And it couldn't be at any worse time. A dangerous group had Jean, and she was not well. It wasn't just about her, anymore. The whole universe was at stake. Scott could only focus on the one thing. Jean, Jean. He was a broken record. _

_He got in his fourth spat with Logan and Rogue was tired of refereeing them. She was just as scared, just as desperate, and wishing Scott had been brought to frothing madness at HER imprisonment. Her brainwashing. Her being forced to do the unthinkable, raising Apocalypse. But, they mostly need him to lead. He was born to lead the X-Men, and his leadership was the only thing that would get her back. _

_Rogue ripped them apart with her super-human strength and turned on Scott. She hit him and he stumbled to the ground. Kitty gasped in shock, never thinking she'd get that frustrated with him. Rogue would never hurt him. Not even if he deserved it. He was as shocked as everyone else was, staring up at her as tears washed down her face. "Scott," She took in a ragged breath. "Get it together." He stared at her, wondering how she could take this tone with him now, of all the times. _

_"Ho-" He began, preparing to lay into even Rogue in his panic. He pointed a shaking finger. "You don't even l-" _

_"Scott!" Logan barked from across the room, Piotr trying to hold him back. If he turned him tongue on Rogue the way he'd made a habit of everyone else, they would have a lot of other problems. _

_"No." Rogue held up a hand, her eyes glittering with tears. "No. 'Cause she's in my head, Scott. Ah'm not sayin' anythin' she isn't screamin' at me to say!" She cried, her voice breaking. "So, she says pack it up, stand up, and let's do this. No matter what, Scott. We keep goin'. That's what bein' an X-Man means. If ya won't do that for us, do it for her! Damn it!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "But, both of you, stop using me to pass the god damn message!" _

_Scott climbed to his feet, realizing this is not the first time he and Jean's melodrama has tortured her. She saved her before she joined the team, then when her powers manifested. Touched her to break Mesmero's spell. He looked in her eyes and only nodded, confused as to how he could breathe without her there. _

"Everyone, please." He turned his attention back to the ghost of their lost teammate. "Now, in order for this to work I will need to know some things. Remy," The telepath's face hardened. "Why_ are_ you here?" Rogue stifled a scoff, wishing that he didn't have to be put on trial after saving her.

"Because, Remy time _dead. _Dere nothin' there. Y'all... Y'all all gone." He answered, slowly. "Remy came here because, she... Because, _she's._.." His stare drifted back to Rogue who shook his gaze. "She's here." Charles dropped his eyes.

"And are you here to _turn_ her?" Logan accused. "And_ don't_ bother lyin', I'll smell it." He warned.

"Logan," Rogue began but Remy held up a hand.

"Ah do not want to do somethin' dat would only hurt her, no." He answered carefully, feeling her heavy stare. "But, Ah am not a mutant. Ah'm a _dampierre_, and for all things considered she be my mate. Ah... Might not _always_ be able to help it." He admitted, his fists clenched. "But, das not why Ah'm here."

"Y'all let Mystique stay here for a couple of weeks..." Rogue began, wracking her brain to come up with arguments for him to stay. If he wasn't so nervous he might've smiled.

"Not now, Stripe." Logan interrupted, his gaze locked with the vampire's. He was hesitant to believe Charles' words that this was the best way. And he was gonna be damn sure the school was safe with a vampire in it.

"If there are impulses you are worried about, we could turn one of the spare Danger Rooms into lodging..." Hank was poking at his chin with a pencil now, his mind fully working. Floors of separation would help the temptation, right? "Monitoring devices if the need be... We_ certainly_ can't abandon him to a dead time." The mutant knew only a wrong turn kept them from the same fate. Ororo raised an eyebrow.

"Sure we could." Logan mumbled under his breath. His didn't smell lies, but he'd never met any vampires that he was aware of. He wasn't willing to wager Rogue's safety on _his_ words.

"Remy, if I let you stay here... Let you _be_ with Rogue," Both Logan and Scott's chests pulled tight. "Can you promise to assure her safety? That she remains how she is? That that will be of the utmost importance to you." He never saw his Charles so earnest, so tortured by the decisions he was constantly forced to make. Remy tried to meet his stare.

"Ah promise." Charles only nodded as even Ororo began to speak.

"Will his word be enough?" She questioned. It was no secret how fragile Rogue was and that Remy was her blindspot. She was almost inclined to believe this to be a trap, possibly laid by Sinister. And even if not, he had the chance to have what he wanted forever. What would stop him from making the girl like him? Immortal? Cold? Bloodless. She shivered at the thought. Her culture was familiar with what Remy was.

"You all know my policy on turning mutants away..." He answered distantly, his hand resting on his chin. He expected some to not be pleased, at all. Scott found himself too flustered to speak. He knew something bad would happen as a result of this, he just didn't know what.

_"Professor-"_

"Charles?" Logan barked, his eyes shining. "Are you_ serious?_"

_'I have seen it, Logan. If we turn him away, we could lose her forever._' Logan can feel the ugly monster rage coursing throughout his body. All the possibilities are making him angry. If Gambit did decide to take her, they'd never follow. If she decided herself to go, she'd be gone. But, they can't all be exposed to the risks of a vampire. It was insane.

"Give him a chance," Rogue called out, regretting it instantly when she sees her friends' skeptical faces. _"Please,_ don't ask me to explain. Ah barely understand myself. But, he almost_ died_ for me. He won't purposely put me in danger." Logan folded his arms and sniffed. Scott was clearly communicating with his girlfriend in his head, and she was cautioning him to be quiet. His face was going red.

"I most certainly hope not." Charles follows, looking around him. "Hank, _Scott_. Perhaps you can work on converting some space down here for Mr. LeBeau to stay in. You_ will_ be subject to the same rules and curfews." He explained patiently, turning his gaze on the silver banged mutant. "And _you_ look spent. Perhaps you get to bed. Upstairs. We'll have Remy settled in down here."

She sent the cajun an anxious look, but Logan approached her. "C'mon, you know what kind of night you have after absorbin'_ me_." He reminded her, his eyes swirling with guilt. He hated when she had to see his memories. She rubbed her temple. If he was staying, there'd be plenty of time to spend with him, right?

"Y'won't-"

"Ah won't go no where, _chére."_ Scott huffed.

"You_ can't-_" Hank placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now, Scott..." Ororo approached her teammate from an alternate timeline and examined him.

"I'll have my eye on you." Is all she says, staring through his red eyes. He sees the eyes of the warrior, ones he remembered from his time.

"Me _too,_ bub." Logan follows, the look in his eye close to mad. Rogue's hand on his arm calms him as he leads her upstairs. Remy looked at the basement wearily, unsure what he'd gotten himself into. Scott followed hurriedly after them, despite being asked to help Hank set things up.

"Rogue!" She was rubbing her head, finally feeling the effects of the entire day. And, she was not in the mood for a Scott lecture. The thought makes her kind of nauseated. "Rogue, wait. Listen. I can understand-" Logan groans when Rogue twists from around him, fresh off absorbing his feral powers.

"You_ don't_ understand, Scott. You just don't. It was hard and scary when Jean went missing, but she's waiting_ upstairs_ for you." Silence. Even Logan's stare floated towards the ground. For all his crying, screaming, and cursing Jean was okay. Remy didn't get any last words. "And don't you _dare_ tell me you wouldn't do anything to see her again if she was gone." Another silence. His stomach lurches just at the words.

Scott couldn't protest, he'd told everyone over and over that was the extent of his love for the telepath. "I don't want to see something happen to you." He tells her, the guilt he feels for what happened to Remy palpable. None of this would be happening if he protected his team, like he was supposed to.

_"Just let me have this."_ She shudders, too tired to care what the consequences were. It was beyond explanation. She wanted Remy more than anything else. To her, it was worth it.

"We're gonna try, Stripe. We ain't gonna drive you away." Logan told her, his voice low. "But, if you or anyone else here is put in danger..." She nodded, not wanting to think about it.

"I'm sorry." Scott forced through pressed teeth (likely from Jean's pressing). "I should be more supportive... You always support me when I need it." He jammed his hands in his pockets, his brow permanently knit.

"Now, to bed." Logan groaned, wiping his face unenthusiastically. They would all deal with more in the morning.


	9. Sun

It was a quiet, beautiful day and the sun shined in spite of everything else that was wrong. Ororo counted nearly all the students playing or lounging outside, even Scott and Jean playing kickball with younger students. She didn't recall seeing a certain pale mutant _or_ her beau. She frowned at the thought. It'd been a week since Remy decided to stay.

Things were surprisingly peaceful. The mysterious man did not try to bend or disobey curfews and mostly stayed down in the basement. Rogue was spending an inordinate amount of time down there with him, but that was no different than the time her room after Remy died. Both Logan and Scott were finding it hard to find things to complain about (and they were looking).

The weather goddess could name a few. She could understand Rogue's want to be with him, but she didn't need to isolate. She had a long, painful history of it and she would sit and watch it, again. And part of Rogue felt obligated to spend some of the day with him as much as he wants to. He cannot go out in the sun (and the girl didn't spend a ton of time outside without Logan). The woman wanted to see Rogue smile and laugh with her friends, especially after the year they'd had.

It took a great debate with herself to make the decision. She descended to the basement in a sweeping, floral dress that flattered her like everything else she wore. Rogue and Remy were in his room. He was sitting in a chair while she laid on his bed, her head hanging off the edge while she read a book. They were mostly gazing at each other, struggling to seem distracted when she appeared.

"Anna Marie." Remy straightened out and Rogue closed the book and sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear. The cajun had managed to convince the girl to shed a layer, promising to keep space between them. She had on only a black cami and short, brown gloves. She was grateful it was the level headed Storm and not Logan or Scott who'd come by. She could already imagine.

"Y-Yes, Ororo?" She stammered, Remy steeling her face.

"Might I speak with Gambit? Alone." Fear flashed in the girl's grey eyes, but Ororo's smile calms her. She trusted that woman with her life, she knows she won't fly off the handle. She stood slowly and sent the vampire a reassuring look. He has nerves of steel but she knows him, he's sweating. It can't be anything different she has to say than he's heard.

_"You better watch it, bub."_

_"I got my eye on you."_

_"Don't like, hurt her. She couldn't handle it."_

_"I hope you're thinking straight, kid."_

They'd heard all of it. When they're alone, her expression hardens. When she doesn't speak for several moments, he stands. He feels awkward in casual clothing. He'd stolen more fitting fabrics from a better time. X-Suits didn't really suit him, but they were a small price to be with Rogue. The skin suit around his face is rather fitting.

"Storm," He says finally.

"I'm trying to decide if I can trust you with something." She explains, commanding total respect with just her presence. So dignified and effortlessly regal, he feels embarrassed again.

"Oh." She sighed and crossed the room, her hand holding something. She held out a pale, opalescent stone. He stared at it, figuring it was important but not sure how.

"It is Pandora's Stone. Do you know what it does?" He shook his head dumbly. "It makes the wearer able to go out in sunlight." Rose colored eyes went wide. He hadn't seen the sun in what felt like millennia. With a shaking hand, he accepted the gem. _'This... It's...'_ "I understand and respect Rogue's want to be with you. But, she _canno_t be hidden away inside when she has hidden herself enough." His face sobered.

"Remy tried to convince da girl get some sun," He said, exasperated. "Go outside. Somethin'. Spent lotta time wit my own devices, she don' need to entertain _moi._" He explained, though he understood the feeling of never wanting to take his eyes off her. The terror of being without the other was paralyzing. Ororo sighed, seemingly in defeat.

"Exactly. I knew she would stay down here with you, anyways. So now, you may both go. Out_ there._" Their eyes met again.

"Thank you, Storm." She grabbed his hand and did not wince she found it cold, like a corpse.

"I do this for Rogue, so she does not fade away. If you make me regret it, I will slay you. You know that my people know how._ Geen kwaad wat teen gevorm word, sal voortdur nie._" She leaned in closely and whispered in his ear. He wasn't familiar with what she said, but he knew it was a threat. One that she and many others were ready to keep if he broke his word.

It made him feel warm to know Rogue was so cared about. She was worth the fuss. "Yes, mam." Was all he said, looking at the stone as left his room. Rogue returned not seconds after, her complexion flushed.

"Everythin' al-" He held the brooch out and it silenced her.

"She gave me dis." He placed it in her hand. "Wit dis, Remy kin... Kin go outside_, chére._ Remy won' be holdin' ya back." She frowned when he said that.

"You _don't_ hold me back." She countered, and he smiled.

"We go outside. Wherever ya want." He told her, bringing her close despite better thinking. She was so warm. He wanted to spend every moment pressed against her but it was foolish. He knew better than to test his limits. But, she didn't protest or pull away as she inhaled his scent. Earthy. Spicy. Like incense. Intoxicating. She wraps her arms around him and he begins to charm without even realizing it.

He feels warm and it's his first reaction, turning her to putty in his arms. She smiling like she's a glass and a half deep into chardonnay. His brow is knit but he refuses to part his lips and show fangs to her. He was a man, and he could fight any impulse that struck him. Luckily, Logan was able to identify a scent to his charming. And by the time his footsteps were thundering down the stairs, the spell is broken.

He just arrives red faced and out of breath, one hand out of sight and popped full of claws. Just incase. _"Stripe,"_ He tries to keep the anxiety in his voice, like he'd come down there and find her just like him. He tries to act casual even though he's shirtless, in the middle of changing post Danger Room session. "Everything alright?"

He's leaned against the wall shuffling cards, his face too hardened to look casual. Rogue is sifting through the fog of his charm, her sweatshirt on backwards. All things considered, Logan can't ask for much else with a vampire in the mansion. "Yeah, Logan. Ah'm fine." He suppressed a growl.

"Uh huh. Why don't y'all come up and get some... Sun." He said in a way that really meant "where I can keep an eye on you". And Rogue knew better than to protest. She grabbed a water bottle and grimaced.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Some air would be good for them both.


	10. Rêver

_Henry McCoy knew when he saw Gambit's impact from the jet that it had at least a 90% chance of being fatal. He ran out of the Blackbird anyway, desperate to try to save him. He and Ororo made it to his side despite the earth shaking battle raging around them. Cars were flipped, buildings lay in ruins. All because of the sentinel program. The blue mutant spied Logan trying to assess Rogue's injuries, but she was in a critical state. _

_"Touch her, Wolverine." He demanded, going through the motions of Remy's care. He could barely maneuver around all the blood. Ororo was shaking beside him."There is no time." Praying helplessly for his wounds to heal, Logan obeyed. His dark eyes didn't leave her face, waiting for her eyes to focus in recognition. "C'mon, kid." He growled impatiently. She was floating farther away as the battle raged on. _

_"We've almost neutralized the last sentinel!" Scott screamed, diving out of the way of another laser. He looked around shakily, trying to make sure all of his teammates were still standing. He didn't see them all. _

_"Her pupil's ain't dialating, Henry." Logan called out, tears welling in his eyes as he gripped her shoulder. Ororo was stifling sobs and doing her best cardiac massage, shocking Remy lightly to try to stimulate a heartbeat. The wild mutant could already smell it. The New Orleans mutant was dead. And Rogue would be too, if he didn't hurry. 'C'mon, don't let Gumbo die for nothing.' _

_He had to worry if she has an inkling that he's gone in this state, she'll let herself go, too. "Keep fightin', Rogue!" He commanded loudly, touching her face. _

_She could hear his voice, but he was so far away. Rogue didn't feel like she was in New York, fighting sentinels. She didn't feel like she was anywhere. She was just floating, Logan's strangled screams getting harder and harder to hear. 'I'm sorry...' She thought, her mind drifting to Gambit. Was he okay? Why did she feel that he wasn't? 'Ah can't... Ah'm sorry.'  
_

_The man gasped as she pitched underneath him, thrashing so hard he was convinced it'd kill her. "Stripes!" _

_"He's... He's leavin, Logan." He saw Hank and the weather mutant working on him, still. But the prognosis was on their faces. She grabbed his forearms tight. "He's..." She sagged in his arms and went silent. It was a wonder the man's uniform remained dry and clear of urine. _

_"ROGUE," _

_When she opened her eyes she was outside. It was warm, night time. The moon high above her. She looked down at her comfortable X-Tank top and the vaguely familiar garden. In the distance, barely, she could see Gambit. "Ya got brass, chére." He called out to her in amusement. Was this real? Was he still there?_

_'This... It's the astral plane, isn't it?' She moved slowly, feeling like he'd vanish before she got there. "R-Remy?" Had it all been real? The mission, the sentinels, the laser. Why couldn't it all be a nightmare?_

_"Marie..." It felt like she was running through molasses, no matter how much she ran it took forever to get to him. _

_"Don't go!" She screamed, hands out stretched for him. _

_"Ain' up to me, __petite. Remy don't wanna leave you." She crashed into his arms and held him tight. No matter how hard she gripped him, it felt like he was slipping away. Like grains of sand through their . He turned towards the blearing light behind them. "Rem don't t'ink it so bad. Never t'ink he deserve..." Rogue shook her head fearfully. She could barely hear Logan. Soon, her choice would be made. _

_"Fight it, cajun. You can come back with me. Please, don't leave me all alone. Not now." She whispered, scared to say the words. _

_"Not up to him. Remy never choose to leave ya." He pulled her closer, hoping she could feel how much he loved her. That he'd do it over and over again. "But Rem can live, an' die wit what he did. Believe me, Rogue. I love ya, Remy never said dat to anyone else. But, he mean it to you." Taking advantage, he leaned his face down and leaned his lips to hers. _

_A tear sliding down his face, he shoved her back towards the world where her friends were waiting. He couldn't trust her to let him go, and he couldn't let her throw her life away. 'Forgive me.' _

_In real life, Rogue was still unconscious. Her vitals dropping, despite Logan's pleas. He'd gone from demanding to bartering for the girl's wellbeing. "__You can't follow him, darlin'. All you're doing is killing yourself!" He cried, slashing his claws against his own skin. __Anything to promote healing. "I heal, you take powers." He continued, tears slipping out of his eyes as the team gathered around. "It's simple. No runnin' out on us, Rogue! Heal! You gotta live, damn it."_

_He exclaimed when her eyes focused and she inhaled. A burning sensation filled his hand as her mutation rapidly stole his healing factor. He'd never been so grateful to pain in his life. When his vision blurred, he heard Ororo sob. It'd worked, Rogue would see another day. But, not everyone would say the same. He pulled his hand off and stared down, watching as the wound closed itself. _

_He still had never seen her so colorless. And, she was shivering fiercely underneath him. Tears welling like glass in her eyes, but they won't even fall. Jean was standing and staring at the blood soaked spot where Gambit lay. Kitty had her face hidden in her back while Kurt made a cross over his chest. Scott was looking around frantically, trying to tell who the head he wasn't counting. Rogue knew the moment she regained consciousness. _

_Remy was gone._

She awoke in her room to him hovering over her. His eyes were sad, and his brow was rippled in knots._ 'How did he get here, oh my god...'_ She thought, scrambling from underneath his gaze that illuminated her room. _"Remy-"_ She gasped, struggling for her vision to adjust to the pitch blackness around them. He was a haunting vision. A living, marble statue gazing at her.

She didn't want him to leave, but if Kitty woke up or Logan sensed him nobody would be resting. "Remy?"

"Y'was having a nightmare_, chére_." He informed her solemnly. Kitty snored behind them in the darkness, and for once she wasn't jealous of her sound sleep. "Ah..." He squirmed, like he was embarrassed about something. "Ah could_ feel_ that ya was havin' it." He explained. His brow seems mobbed with sweat, like he fought the impulse to come down there. "Couldn't let ya jus go t'ru it."

She reached out and gripped an icy hand, still comforted by it's touch. "Thank you," She breathes, a single tear sliding down her face. She tries to explain her nightmare, the one she had almost every night, but the words don't come out. She just looks at him and the vampire understands. He cups the side of her hair and gazes at her.

"Ah _know._" He soothes, a thumb stroking her silver bangs. She took in a shuddering breath when streams of light burst into her room. Kitty groaned, but was still sleeping in her bed. She only tossed and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

_"Katherine. Up._" The familiar growl made her think she had a Danger Room session, and reluctantly she threw her covers. She let out a strangled gasp when she realized the towering mutant was in their room. Rubbing her eyes, she did as she was told and floated out behind him. Logan stood illuminated in light, his claws already out. "_You broke a rule."_ He snarled with narrowed eyes.

"Relax," The southerner hissed back. Kitty thought steam would spout out of the man's ears. _"Fille_ had a nightmare." His eyes softened, and so did Kitty's. They were both familiar with her night terrors. Remy reluctantly dropped his hand from her face. "Was jus' helping', das all."

"You're not to be on this level after curfew." He reminded with a sharp voice. His stare landed on the girl in bed. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, his voice quieter. She pawed tiredly at her face.

"Nah. Ah'm okay, honest." She wrapped her arms around herself and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He didn't seem convinced but he ushered a meek Kitty back in the room.

"Right. You, out. _You,_ in bed." Kitty nodded dumbly, her stare lingering on Rogue but knowing way better than to say something.

"Goodnight, Mr. Logan." Kitty looked at her roommates bed in the dark for a long while, but she never worked up the nerve to ask her what happened. Rogue turned over and stared at the wall. She knew how to pretend to be sleep.


	11. Turned

Rogue watched as the cajun vampire choked down his second of three, liquid meals a day. The mixture Hank whipped up looked like Bloody Mary mix. But, she could tell from his reaction he wished there was vodka in it. She couldn't remember for the life of her how the scientist had managed to spin hemoglobin into something to sustain Remy (without death). It didn't seem to taste good or help his real blood cravings, but he was alive.

They were all flying by the seat of their pants on account of Mr. Sinister's actions. The thought sends her into a silent rage, one Remy picks up on instantly._ 'No,'_ He said in their link instinctually._ 'It isn't fair. Mais, c'est ce que c'est._' She was finally starting to pick up on his cajun, a few bits of french and her mangled memories translating. She shrugged, not satisfied with the answer. "It ain't so bad,_ chére._ Certainly not to be wit ya." He grimaced and took another unenthusiastic sip.

She stared at him from an oversized, sienna colored bomber jacket. She could just look at it and feel guilty for subjecting him to it on her account. She placed a warm, black glove on his arm, and he sighed. "Smells like shitty drink mix, Rem." She responded, the ghost of a smile on her lips. He chuckled, setting the mug down. She was too sharp. A month ambled on by. For some, getting used to this was still a process. But, it was mostly peaceful.

It was easy to be at peace when you're happy. "Got me dere,_ chére._" He looked down on her porcelain, skin. The slightly brighter, more optimistic shade of purple she wore on her eyes and lips. The strappy lace detailing on the color of her black shirt. The one that doesn't come quite high, enough. He can't flush, but he feels it as she grins at him, biting her lip. She was so damn beautiful, and in a completely different way than his other Rogue. Just like he was sure he was different from hers.

He was weighing the of risks trying a kiss when they heard scrambling footsteps upstairs. Remy focused his piercing, red eyes on the distance. Something was wrong. She sees the expression, instantly. _"Remy?"_ She looks above them, hating always lagging behind Remy and Logan's superhuman senses. When they heard yelling they both broke into a sprint, the New Orleans native leading the way.

He recognized the sensation immediately. Vampires were either feeding and they chose this time, or searching for_ him_. Either way, they were about to blow his life up. "_Non,"_ He snarled, watching as a mutant appeared before their eyes. Logan shot his claws out, standing in front of Kitty in a rage. She had dropped and broken a dish. This is exactly what he was afraid of. So what if they could trust Remy, what about the others?

"You plan this? _Answer me!_" He roared, preparing to strike. This mutant was dark skinned, violet eyed, with dreads crawling down his back. He looked around, his brown trench coat trailing behind him.

"_Dis_ where ya been, eh?" He purred, looking around before his eyes landed on Rogue. Remy thrust her back violently, the snarl on his face sending a chill down Logan's spine. He was like a wild animal, a feeling the Canadian mutant understood, well. His fangs grew, and his eyes seemed to glow as he dared the vampire to try and get to Rogue. "Remy, we been missin' ya,_ homme_. An' what_ dat_ back dere," He craned his need to peer at Rogue, his lips twisted in a sneer.

She squared her shoulders, but Remy blocked his line of sight, trembling. "_Back off,_ Thibodaux." He hissed, his hand worked into a claw. "Go. Somewhere else. Not comin' back wit ya." The broad vampire laughed heartily.

"Oh really? Live wit de muggles, _den?_ Till ya decide to snap'er pretty lil' neck. Drink dat _sweet blood_." Thibodaux licked his lips and Logan began to froth.

_"Get outta here, swamp rat._" Logan demanded, his claws shaking in rage.

"Y'tink Ah don' smell what ya doin' here... Runnin' off t'some time courtin' a_ fille, humaine. _Cute, Gambit. Don' see dat endin' well for ya." Remy pushed Rogue back further.

_"You n' Minnou,_ get outta here,_ chére_." Remy didn't have enough time to explain vampire politics. He barely understood himself. But, there was nothing he wanted more than spill Rogue's blood for his own. That was all he did know. Logan can see the murderous look in his eye, Kitty shaking behind him.

"M-Mr._ Logan_?"

"Malachi is here, somewhere. Hope dere ain' no cute girls, runnin' 'round_. Y'know_ he courts every lil thing that walk hi-" Screaming, Remy launched himself at the other vampire. A sword was ripped from his trench coat and swung, crazily for the dark skinned man. Thibodaux only laughed, his super speed dogding the weapon with ease.

"Rogue, Kitty! Outta here, _Logan_!" Fear gripped the teacher's chest as he met the vampire's eyes. _He_ looked terrified. "Check out de mansion, don't let-" A piercing scream was heard.

"NO," Rogue went to follow him but he turned on her, his eyes black._ "You take Kitty to safety_!" He seethed, rushing to follow the source of the commotion.

"This is my_ scho-_" Thibodaux swiped for Rogue when she lunged forward, nearly catching the girl's white throat before Remy took her place. Her cross necklace snapped and fell severed to the ground. The claws punctured Remy' shoulder, who took the pain with a frown. _"REMY,"_ Thibodaux's fangs were growing, itching to puncture her flesh. The desire to turn or feed on a bonded mate was taking over his mind.

_"Silly girl,_ y'gotta go now. Can't fight dis fight." He pushed back against the vampire as Logan tried to slow his heart rate._ 'He almost..' _

"Rogue," Kitty ran to her side, shaking.

"Rogue, _what's_-" She ushered the girl behind her, cursing to herself as Remy and Thibodaux tore up the mansion. Remy crashed into a wall, knocking art to the ground with a crash while they looked on. He plunged the sword into the vampire's jacket, narrowly missing him.

_"Both of you_, GO." Logan screamed in a voice that made Rogue pull the smaller mutant along with her. They stumbled to an elevator, taking one towards the basement.

_"Rogue, what-"_

"Not now, Kitty." The silver banged mutant was shaking, her hands moving too much to grip onto the bannister. Kitty was pale herself, but realized how freaked out she was. She clearly had no idea this was going to happen.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Neither of them knew that for sure. Remy was an anomaly. Vampires could not be trusted. Any and everyone was in danger. When the elevator opened and Rogue shoved her best friend out of it. Kitty landed with a bump and a muffled sob. "ROGUE,"

"Stay down here." She hissed as the doors began to close. Kitty rose but it was too late. "Sorry." The smaller girl's shoulders sagged as Rogue disappeared back up the upper levels.

* * *

Logan cut through the air, trying to organize his thoughts as he rushed to someone's aid. _'Please be fine, please be fine...'_ It was worse than he could ever imagine. Malachi was pale skinned, like Remy. With hair whiter than Rogue's skin. Dark eyes that almost looked kind. He was crouched in a corner, ice on one of his forearms. Bobby was standing above Jubilee, who lay unconscious on the ground.

There were two, red puncture marks on her neck. Logan felt his heart twist in an iron grip._ 'No... Jubilee, she...'_ He stood, frozen as she lay on the ground. Why her? How could she? "_Logan!_" Bobby cried. He leapt into action for the vampire who faded away.

"NO," Bobby was standing helplessly over Jubilee. She was like Rogue, but worse. She wouldn't wake up.

"P-Professor Logan! _H-Help._.. She," He threw his hands on blonde hair, trembling at the sight of her incapacitated body. "I interrupted him when he was biting her. I-I don't know what I did-"

"You did _good_, Drake. Stand aside,"

_"Logan!_" It was the one voice he didn't want to hear, right now. Ordinarily, yes. But, he was terrified for Jubilee and he couldn't make sense of Rogue's deep and complex feelings about Remy. He turned and the look in his eye makes the girl shrink back. She'd never pulled away from him before, not even in his rages. He notices, but he's too out of control of himself to react the right way. "What's-"

_"What do you think's happened? Haven't you done enough!"_ He screams. All the times he reprimanded her for questioning authority, missing Danger Room sessions, and being reckless on missions he'd never sounded like this. He was _really,_ angry. Angry like Mystique used to get angry at her when she didn't follow her clandestine instructions the right way. _"I told you to protect Kitty!"_

Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to cry as she stood, Hank appearing from the hallway. He knelt silently to Jubilee's side. Logan roared when Remy appeared, paying the man's mood no mind. He knew exactly what had happened. Jubilee was in-between. Not turned, and no longer human. He reached for the petite girl but Logan jabbed for him. "_No way-"_

"You want her _t'die?_" This finally silenced him. Rogue sniffed, and he exhaled sharply and moved aside. Eyeing the girl closely, he cut his own pale wrist with a fang and held a drop of his silver blood to her lip. Tears flashed to Logan's eye. How could the sweetest girl at the school be turning into what Remy was? The thought is enough to drive him away. "She in-between, now. She can't go back, but she kin live."

Hank grimaced. "Certainly, our best option. The other vampire, Remy-"

"I threw him outside. He is no more." The blue doctor didn't say anything more as Jubilee began to rouse. Rogue stood off to the side, frozen by Logan's words and tone. His rage. '_Haven't you done enough?'_ She'd always worried that was what he really felt about her. Tired of her melodrama. The madness and strife surrounding her, even if it wasn't her fault. It'd happened. Everyone thought it'd be her, but it was Jubilee. She was a vampire now. And it was Rogue's fault. She opened glowing, pink eyes and Ororo gasped.

"Heavens..." Remy stood grimly, knowing nobody would be pleased. But, he saved her life. She groaned, her mouth feeling weird.

"What _happened?_" Logan rubbed a giant hand over his face, but found he didn't care what the girl was. He'd always care for her. Nothing would change that. He sighed in relief as she looked around.

"Oh my stars and garters. Let's... Let us take you to the infirmary, Jubilation. Check you over." She looked at her slightly paler skin.

"Yeah..." She said, her head hazy. "That's right."

"You got some explaining to do." Logan tried not growl. He looked at Remy, figuring he owed him for saving her. And they needed to figure out what they were going to do. He looked back but Rogue had long since disappeared. Right when he'd come to regret his harsh words and tone for the girl he rarely took a tone with. He sighed and rose, watching anxiously as Jubilee retreated with Hank and Ororo.

He tried not to panic when he found her scent leading off campus. He only had to expect her to take off after that. A result of Mystique's conditioning was the girl always felt like a burden. A burden for things she couldn't change or control. It was something she still hadn't grown out of, and he'd inadvertently made it worse. Her scent led to a secluded forest she often fled to when her psyches became too much.

When he tracked her there, he usually didn't bother her if she seemed okay. But, he had to clear the air with her and make sure she knew he didn't mean what he'd said. That he wasn't like Mystique or the other people who had abused her. "Anna Marie," He smells her tears, feeling bad for full naming her. She's sitting under a tree, blue makeup running down her face.

She had on a black X-Suit and a massive, green shirt on over top. She didn't look at him as he approached her, stooping down solemnly. He feels so rotten he could cry, but he steels his face. "Marie, I'm sorry." He's quick to say. Anything, so she'll stop crying.

"That's what you _think_." She sniffled, holding her face like glass, even as tears stream down. Like a soldier. "That this is all because of me, that Ah've don-"

"No. I don't." He cut in, forcing his voice even. "What happened to Remy, and Jubilee and Apocalypse, none of it. I was just angry and scared, and I took that out on you." He hung his head. "That wasn't fair." It wasn't the first time, but he'd never seen the hurt in the girl's eyes directed at him like that. And, he didn't care to again. "I'd blame myself, Rogue. If anything happened to her, to you. Don't let my mouth ruin the image you think I have of you. It's the world, before _and_ after all this."

She looked at him after a while, and he exhaled. "The thing _is,_" She dipped her head and smiled sadly. "If ya felt that way, Ah _wouldn't_ blame ya. Jubilee _is_ a vampire because of me." She hung her head between her legs as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Rogue. She isn't." She looked up at him. "She _swears_ she's in love. Malachi started visiting her around the same time as..." Rogue's jaw hung open in shock. "I don't agree with _or_ condone what she did, but it appears to be consensual... That, and she wanted to be stronger. In case something ever happened. If I had been paying more attention, I could've at least talked to her before she did this. See, none of this is on you."

He pulled the girl to him with an arm around the shoulder, despite her squirming. "Besides, I think the psycho is excited." Rogue shook her head.

_"Knew_ she was always your favorite. You'd stab me with a wooden stake if I became a vampire." Logan chuckled at that.

"Oh, she's got six am Danger Room sessions for a _year. And_ she's gotta work off Ororo's trip to get another dang amulet..."


	12. Through Time

Rogue stared into Remy's crimson eyes. They were laying on his black sheets, gazing into each other as time just passed by. Scott would probably have a conniption if he saw, but since the Jubilee incident, everyone has only come to trust him more. Even Logan, thought he hates every minute of it. And, it doesn't stop him from spying. Things are relatively quiet with his senses and a vampire on campus, nothing got by them.

She stared at him from a black, cropped hoodie and black leggings, straight from the Danger Room. He reached out a fearless hand and dragged it through her silver strands. With the stone Ororo sought, he forced himself out for her sake. But today, they've lost track of time together. Just being. The way they like to. Rogue broke the unspoken truce, the stark contrast of her white skin and black clothes catching the vampire's eye.

He's lounging in his skin suit, like a shadow. Studying her every move. "_Remy?_" He purred to acknowledge her. "Tell me..." He frowned, she looked sad. He hated when she was sad, some nights he just held her as the tears came in waves. The terrors. All of it. Parts of the girl's life had been a nightmare. "Tell me about _your_ time." She half whispered. He sat up immediately.

"Lapin, _non._" He caressed the back of her neck with gloved hands. "Don' weigh ya head, ya_ heart_ wit anymore sadness, Rogue. Won' let ya." He tucked bangs behind her ear without her even noticing. She didn't know why, but there were tears forming in her eyes. She would always be crushed beneath a wall of unscalable melancholy, ever since _that_ day. She wonders where they went if Logan didn't bring her back. She smiled and it tugged at his depths of his soul.

"Ya know... What happened_ here_." Even now, she clutched dark sheets. "But... But, Ah do-"

"Y'don't need-" He almost laughed when she squared her shoulders, preparing to argue.

"Ah want to know_ you,_ Remy. All of you." He shuddered when she leaned against him, gasping. The poor girl was shaking. As he thought of his own bloody life, seven lost years, Rogue dying alone. He clenched his teeth together. The cajun wasn't sure he could tell it. He sighed, dropping his stare from two, grey eyes.

"Not a good story, _chére._" She grabbed her hand in his.

"Ah can_ take_ it. Taken worse." She was tough in every life, of that he was certain. He chuckled bitterly at his predicament.

"Ask, _petite."_

"What happened t'me?" He winced, visibly. His heart doesn't beat, but it still breaks when he thinks about it.

_'Tsk.'_ He reached, instinctively for her. "You... Ah... Remy was taken. Taken by Mr. Sinister. Experimented on. And you..." The memories rise in him like bile, things he never wanted to think about. Her pale face, her long curly hair. Short biker gloves, short jackets. He missed her, so damn much. And, he knew she missed her Remy. It was inevitable. "Ya all, were gone, Rogue. Dey stormed de institute." He looked at his cards, guiltily. "Kitty said you... Ya _ended_ it all on Muir island." He said the words like a curse.

If all of the X-Men were gone she probably would take her life. But, he'd said Kitty. He saw a panicked look cross her features. Kitty. Katherine Pryde. She was all alone. In hell vampire world, where the mansion was gutted and all of their allies, destroyed. "_Katherine_?" She was holding his wrist, so tight it almost hurt. "S-She's still there."

He looked down solemnly. "Ah know, _chére_. but, she ain't_ yo_ minnou. She someone else, 'specially now..." This didn't seem to placate her. She was standing, frantic, rushing to locate shoes. Hopping around in a frenzy as she put them on. "Aw, c'mon Rogue." He folded his arms. "Y'know Ah don't like sayin' no t'ya."

"Ah_ have_ to see her, A-"

"Y'break her_ heart_, Rogue." He sighed, caressing her face. She was nothing like the girl she'd gotten to know and love, not anymore. And, he wasn't sure how to tell her that.

"She needs to know that we're out here, t-"

"That wha,_ chére?_" He pressed against her in frustration. "Ditch all de efforts she made, people who need her de way young kids need you? Ya didn't teach her dat way." He tipped her chin to look at him. "Dat's_ her_ time, Rogue. Dis yours." She pushed his hand away, slowly.

"But, y-"

"Was basically dead." His stare hardened, and Rogue feels guilty. He wasn't always the creature he became. It was courtesy of Mr. Sinister's devilish designs. "Gone, off de face o'de eart'. An, dis Remy..." He cut himself off. He was released from his time and there was space for him. It would not be the case for others who already existed.

Rogue knew it could never work. What would_ their_ Kitty think or do? But, she just wanted to comfort her. Let her know not to give up, that she can do this. Even when it seems she can't. "Remy know de person y'are, Rogue." He leaned his head against her hair. "Remy wann' take you, bu-"

"Ah know, her Remy." She locked eyes with him and he saw that she didn't care what it costs. "She _needs_ this." Sighing deeply, he revealed two strange, hollow bracelets.

"Rogue, what we see... Ya _can't_ unsee it." He warned her. It would be a lot for even the strongest person to take. There was nothing there left. She steeled her face and looked at him with determination.

"Ah know. Ah wanna do it, anyways." Muttering a prayer to himself, he slipped the bracelet on a narrow wrist. These X-Men and their death wishes.

"Hang on,_ petite._ It gon' be a wild ride..." Being a vampire made him pretty durable, but he hoped Rogue would fair as well. He can't help but smirk at the fact that he knew what they were in for, and she didn't. He loved to tease her, just enough.

"Been on a few." Their hands locked, and his annoyance began to fade. "Now, before anyone notices..." He snorted as they both began to glow.

"Oh, right. Dey _gon'_ know." The room around them began to shake.

"Oh, man..."

'_What is that?'_ Jean ventured immediately, feeling the paradigm shift. _'Hello?'_ The pair locked eyes before they simply vanished between the cracks of time.

_'Does anyone feel that?'_

_'No,'_ Kurt says sarcastically._ 'It's totally normal for everything to rumble...'_

_'Where are Stripe and Dracula? They been awfully quiet.'_ Groaning, the read head closes her mind before it becomes a chatroom. She's trying to inspire life in the foliage in her room. It was a mutant mansion, sometimes things shook. And, she was deciding it was not her problem as she looked at wilting plants. For once, she wished she control the weather.

* * *

Remy touched down gracefully, looking around their surroundings as memories surged him. He was once so happy, here. The sun shined. He had a family. A crazy, little family. They laughed. It was fun. A life he loved more than anything. He remembers the day he was lost like it was yesterday.

_There were sentinels everywhere they looked. Crumbling buildings and sending humans fleeing as well as the mutants they hunted. He'd never fought with the X-Men, not like this. They fought hard. Valiantly, and for justice. But, right now, they were fighting for their lives. He can't remember how many times he's tugged Jubilee out of harms way. _

_Logan was fighting blindly in a rage, desperate to keep the robots from hurting the people he cared about. And, Rogue was tearing around like a missile into the robots, using her abilities to their advantage. An explosion rocked Remy, sending him hurtling into a former police station's rubble. "REMY," He hears them, hears her screaming for him, but felt himself be taken away. _

_'What...' Someone had been waiting, all along for this moment. The perfect opportunity. _

_'Finally... I can start putting my research to work.' He barely understood how much trouble he was in until he realized she wouldn't know he was taken. She'll think he's dead. And, it'll break her. The thought makes him panic, but it's useless. He's at the mercy of someone far more powerful than him. Someone who took him right from his allies. 'No, please...' _

_"Remy! Where are you!" It'd taken half the team to drag her away, screaming until she collapsed. She returned the next day to search for his remains, but found nothing. Charles and Jean scanned, both heartbroken. He'd just vanished. Perished in the fray. After one year, Rogue finally realized that he wasn't coming back. But, it still hadn't gotten any easier. _

_He'd always wondered, but he had no clue how Rogue spent her last days. He was forced to live on, without her. _

_She died thinking he was dead, and that keeps him up the most. Like, he should be guilty for living. _

He shivered, forcing himself to hold it together for the girl's sake. Her skin is the color of the moon as she watches herself materialize in another time, amazed. "Sinister... As genius as he was crazy..." Remy murmured, skin glinting like marble as he chewed on a cigarette. When Rogue didn't respond he turned, quickly. She had a hand on her forehead, and it made him see that maybe the trip was a little rougher than he thought. "Rogue," He barked, knowing vampires sensed weakness.

_'Not good,'_ He worried.

Not a building stood intact. Trash, debris, and abandoned cars as far as the eye saw. It was like every end of the world movie. "_Ça va?_" He tried again, growing anxious. He didn't need her to be spacey in such a dangerous place. She nodded, trying to gain her footing.

"Yeah, Ah just..." He caught her with ease, his brow wrinkled. The trees rustled above them. They wouldn't be alone here for long. He flicked his staff out and growled, Rogue limp in his arms.

"Fightin' wit one arm behind my back, _bon._" He twirled his staff, daring anyone living or undead to come near them. She was unconscious, maybe even he wanted turn her deep down. He could imagine what other vampires felt, how fast they would get there to take what was his. Not today. And, as he suspect, they crowd in. Their eyes mad with bloodlust.

They aren't in control, anymore._ It_ is. And, it is dangerous.

"Good evenin'." He hissed, smiling ruefully. A few opened their mouths to crack jaws, flexing the fangs as a show of dominance.

_"You haven't turned her..."_ One emaciated vampire says.

"Haven't _mated_ her, either." A woman with hair the color of blood, adds. "How very interesting." Remy shrugged.

"Oh, her? She not on de menu. _Désolé!_" He threw a hand full of cards, vampires spreading bat wings left and right. But, he's shocked when he sees the silver tipped arrow fly. Screaming, a tiny body came into view, swinging a spear of silver. The crowd of demons dispersed, eyeing her carefully. Silver meant death. A raven haired vampire lashes for her, but their gnarled hand sailed through.

_'No, it can't be...'_ He thinks, watching the tiny figure dispatch all the vampires besides him. When she's finished, she points her spear at them both, her blue eye hard._ "Explain,_ dampierre. Now! I won't make an exception for long!" Her eye is focused on the silvery bangs on the girl's forehead. She was dead. She died before Kitty could get to her. She didn't exist, anymore. She was gone.

"Ah..." Remy looked down as Rogue began to come to. Kitty backed away, unsure if this was some sort of trick. Lord knew evil existed in her time. A lanky figure, shrouded in brown cloths edged from the shadow, bone shards protruding through.

"Back, Sarah." She commanded, studying the two carefully. Ghosts of another life.

"Remy..." Rogue sighed, sitting up in a comfortable position. She covered her face when she realized Kitty was in front of them. Staring._ "Kitty..."_ She climbed to her feet slowly, studying the scar under her eye patch. The cloths shrouding her face. When it finally became apparent that she was a real Rogue, she dropped the spear.

"Oh_ no,_ why did you bring her here?" The pink haired child slowly revealed herself as the girls ran into each other's arms. Remy just looked on, feeling embarrassed as Kitty remembered a different life. One full of her friends and her family. Nobody would've thought she'd be the lone survivor, but here we are. She pats the white hairs, hair that makes her miss another mutant. "Rogue... Only you would be bullheaded enough to hear about _this_ and come."

Rogue smirked. "Remy told me, Ah don't know what Ah came to do. But, Ah_ had_ to see you. Make you know Ah knew you exist." The brunette nodded, her hair winding down her back in a long braid.

"Thanks. Really feels like our universe shut off from the universe. There's nothing here." She looked around solemnly. All their stares shifted towards the ground, trash blowing by.

_"Ah'm sorry,"_ Rogue whispered, feeling stupid for tearing up. What right did she have to cry? She lost her everything, Kitty's everything was _lost_. She couldn't imagine it. Simultaneously hating and agreeing with herself for just giving up. How could she go on? They embraced again, not feeling like it was long enough. "Ah'm sorry."

"Don't let them come for you, Rogue. Don't even let them come for the school. And if they do, be prepared." Kitty gripped the girl tight. She thought they were. They tried. But this, she would tell all of it to Logan (when he forgave her for time traveling), and he would make sure this fate didn't befall their world. It was unthinkable. "Now, come on. We can't just be in the night. Let's go somewhere else, then..." Her eye hardened. "You two need to go."

Rogue and Remy exchanged glances as Kitty slipped down an alley.


End file.
